


Reaper in Red

by 0neWhoWanders



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grim Reaper, Canon-Typical Violence, Expanded Universe, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0neWhoWanders/pseuds/0neWhoWanders
Summary: Life is hard for an orphan. Life is that much harder when that orphan isn't human. Ruby Rose wanted to experience life as a mortal girl, so she gave herself a family and a school to spend her time at. Can a person truly hide what they are in a world bent on their destruction?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe my little baby sister Ruby is coming to Beacon with me!" The blonde-haired girl -Yang. My sister's name is Yang- squealed, pulling me into a tight hug, shaking me from side to side while doing so.

It took me a second to remember emotions. "Ugh, Yang! I need air to breath." I fumbled around, pushing lightly against her shoulder to feign attempts at escape. Yang did seem to take the hint and pulled back with a sheepish grin. I took the time to suck in air and gasp for breath like a human would in such a scenario.

"Sorry Rubes. I'm just so excited to be going to Beacon with my sister! I thought I would be waiting two years for you to join me, but no way! The little scythe wielding prodigy over here just had to find a way to stay with big sis."

I turned from Yang's smiling eyes to those of her father. My father. Taiyang, who prefers to be called Tai, except by his daughter -now daughters- who call him dad. Dad was smiling just as brightly. Though there were hints of worry in his eyes. I knew I had a reason for choosing this family.

"My two beautiful daughters are all grown up. And becoming huntsmen like your old man, no less. I'm going to miss you both so much when you go. I better see lots of pictures of you both together, whether or not you end up on the same team. I want stories and letters. But most of all, I want you both to do as best as you can and stay your happy selves."

With smiling, tear-stricken eyes, dad rushed over to the both of us, wrapping us in a hug which put Yang's to shame. There was no doubt in my mind where Yang received her immense strength from. Even if she did not look like a young female copy of him, I would know the two were related just from hugs alone.

But for once, I did not seem to mind, wrapping my own hands around him and pushing my face deeper into his chest. I breathed in his smell. Fresh grass and wildflowers. He had been working in the gardens today. He smelled really nice. And warm. It was soothing. Seeing as how Yang returned the hug with the same ferocity I did; it was the smell of comfort and home. I was going to miss this place when I left.

I never thought I would miss anywhere.

Dad finally pulled back, grasping onto our shoulders with his strong, fatherly hands. His eyes were red, having been crying lightly in both happiness and sorrow. A small sniffle and a chuckle followed. "You both make me so proud. I know Summer would be telling you the same thing. I love you both. Now, off to bed. You have a long morning of packing before the bullhead to Beacon arrives."

With a final squeeze of my shoulder, he spun me around and gently pushed me off towards the stairs to the guestroom. My room. The Xiao-Longs don't own a guestroom anymore, it's now mine.

I did as commanded and walked up the stairs, turning left to reach the washroom I shared with Yang. The past week, Yang and I washed up together. Brushing our teeth like normal people and laughing at our silly faces in the mirror. To her, we had been doing so since I could walk. But today I asked Yang if I could wash up alone. She thought it was just the nerves talking. Not too often did one meet the headmaster to the most famous huntsman school in the world and then get accepted into said school mere moments later. I did not attempt to shake the notion from her head. For once, it was fairly close to the truth. She smiled at me and walked passed, towards her own bedroom to change.

I locked the door to the washroom, relaxing as soon as I heard the faint click. I placed my weight on the washroom counter, staring into the mirror ahead of me, breathing out a deep breath. I had done it. I was going to go to Beacon. I left that life behind me and even had a plan for keeping it at bay for at least a few months.

If all really went according to plan, then I would start feeling the pulsing-

My chest tightened as I gasped slightly for breath.

The pulsing began just on time. It was a similar feeling to a quickening heart. For one, my heartbeat did increase, although so too did the pressure and strength of each beat. Power seemed to flow from my chest outwards, ringing gently in my ears. I turned on the tap water to sound like I was washing up. Instead, I closed my eyes and allowed the pulse to grow. Fingertips biting into the ceramic countertop to keep from shaking.

The pulse was strong. Extremely strong. I had to put in everything I had to keep it at bay as the pressure grew exponentially.

In a moment of weakness, I let out a gentle squeak. My eyes were shut tightly, but I managed to reach for the sink and shut off the water. Between pulses, I let out a quick, "goodnight Yang! Goodnight dad!"

I rushed into my bedroom, slamming the door closed. Dad or Yang might have shouted to stop slamming my door, but I could not hear it over the sound of my own heart pulsing in my ears.

It was time. The pressure was too much to stomach and I felt the change coming upon me with such a force I had rarely ever felt. I allowed the change to take hold of me. The lights in my room began to dim as my body sucked in all the light, leaving just empty shadows remaining. My signature red hood and cape became a cloak, winding itself around my body and extending to the floor, hiding my feet from view. I pulled the hood over my head, just as the first tendrils of thick black shadow were absorbed into my outer garment. The red faded until only black remained.

I opened my hand, allowing the shadows to pull together into the physical symbol of my people. I closed my hand over the growing length of my weapon. It extended down to the floor and up over my head. The shadows pooled together, the long polearm finishing its growth over my brow and the blade extending well passed my side, finishing in a gleaming, sharp tip.

I lifted my scythe off the ground, holding it in both hands. Breathing out, I did something I rarely did while like this. I smiled.

This would be my last one. My last once for hopefully many months. The pressure in my chest was still building to a crescendo, but now in this form, it was easier to handle. I passed through the outer wall so that I floated outside in the cool evening air. Looking back at the Xiao-Long household, I saw as the electric lights in my room flickered on as soon as I departed. Just as the natural lights around me outside dimmed.

With a final breath of resignation, I moved forward through the setting sky, following the direction of the pulse.

Patch was a small island a boat-ride away from the mainland continent. It had fewer people than the major cities, but more than the outlier towns which popped up whenever the Grimm threats in the area were eliminated. That was mainly due to the huntsman trainee school in the center of town. Having on hand dozens of people who were hoping to become real huntsmen, as well as trained huntsmen teachers, meant that few Grimm or their more dangerous counterparts, Salemites, could gain a foothold on the island. Not that the island was bereft of the dangers. There were many old and intelligent creatures which hid on the island. Ancient Grimm lurked in the deepest parts of the forests to the North of the main town, but had kept themselves hidden for generations. Intelligent with age to know that only death awaited them and their kind if they attempted to attack.

Vampires lurked in the shadows as well. Some fed off humans who strayed too close to their layers, but most satiated themselves with rats and other vermin. The practice of creating new vampires had long since been used on the island. It was too risky a place to attempt it anyways.

There were other creatures which prowled the woods as well. Chimeras were common enough that Signal was known as the prime destination to practice hunting the allusive fire-breathers. So too did zombies inhabit the forests to the West, stumbling around in their pack of hundreds. They were generally left alone unless they wandered too close to civilization. But they were soulless, mindless creatures, so I did not think about them too often.

My mind and pulsing heart were focused on just one creature. As I hid within shadows, I was pulled towards an abandoned warehouse in the industrial sector of the island. The orange glow of old street lights dimmed in my presence. The only sign that one of my kind was there. For those few workers still walking around at this time of night, they assumed it was just the age of the bulbs, rather than any mystical presence. Not too often did one see my kind.

I found the warehouse I was looking for. It was old and rundown. The metal door was rusted heavily and the hinges had rusted through entirely, keeping the heavy door from swinging open to peer inside. The few windows almost twenty feet up, were glossed over and covered in grime. The warehouse must have once held oil drums or dirty car parts when it was in use. The roof looked to be partially collapsed, with the peak having buckled and collapsed in on itself at least a decade before. It was probably from many seasons of heavy rain and snow. The roofs had to be replaced regularly back then to keep the extra strain from the weight from breaking them. There was a side entrance. A heavy door with a sign on it reading,

_Caution. Harmful gases and fumes. All workers must wear proper PPE and oxygen masks to enter._

Overtop the sign was fading yellow caution tape, warning those from even attempting to enter it. Not that that would be too much of a problem, seeing as the door was locked and deadbolted to keep shut. Nobody would be trying to get in anytime soon.

Except for me. I slowly wafted through the thick brick wall, allowing tendrils of smoky shadow to pull me through the solid barrier. There were no lights inside for my presence to dim.

The warehouse interior was mostly empty, save for a small bed and makeshift kitchen and washroom. Very much the antithesis of what could be assumed from the outside. Crouched on the ground, leaning heavily on the bedside was a coughing man. I crept slowly and quietly towards him. He coughed loudly into the crook of his elbow. He wiped the blood away from his thin lips. A final cough and he looked towards me. There was pain in his eyes but also hard anger.

"Come to finish the job, I see?" He growled at me, baring his fangs.

I said nothing, for there was nothing to say. I gazed into his eyes, allowing my presence to calm and sooth him. His hateful gaze relaxed slowly before another coughing fit overtook him.

"You are small. You must be young." The ancient vampire said. I nodded at his implied question. To that, he smiled.

"I'm quite old. Never thought you would see a vampire die of old age, did you?" He laughed, his laughter turning into a phlegm filled fit of rasping coughs. "Not often do we get the chance to go out this way. I'm glad I made it. Lost a lot of friends along the way, but they did tell me I was a lucky one."

I watched as he continued to reflect on his life. It was a common thing for those old beings to do so. So many years spent living. And now faced with death, it was cathartic to think back on the good times before venturing into the unknown. I allowed him to muse on. There was no rush. I just wanted to make his last moments as happy and relaxing as possible.

"I've been all over the world. Did you know that? I was there when Mistral rose as a kingdom. I missed Vale though. I was galivanting in Vacuo, painting pictures of the desert then. Was told it was a waste of time, but I enjoyed it. Young Reaper, if there is anything this old vampire can teach you, is that no time is wasted doing what you love. History can pass you by, but if you had fun during your time on this world, then it was all worth it. No regrets here. Not a one. Not many my age can say that."

He coughed one last time, spitting down droplets of blood onto the stone floor. With a shuddering breath, he gazed at the window, where faint moonlight was peering in, only to be disturbed by my presence.

"I think I'm ready. Reaper, what's over there?" He looked at me so full of hope.

It was a shame that all I could do was shrug and shake my head.

He sighed. "You don't know either, huh. Guess that means it's just one more adventure. Into the unknown, eh? If I'm going out, I want to do it gazing at the moon through my window one last time."

The ancient vampire took in a deep breath and looked straight ahead to the moonlight entering the room. With a serene smile and not even a hesitant view at me, I proceeded forward, my scythe tightening in my grasp.

With a soft nick on his shoulder, I pulled his soul from his body. The mortal body slumped forwards and I helped his soul start its journey into the next realm. Light tears streamed down my face as I did so. It was hard to see anyone go, much less one whom had lived far longer than I had.

Finally, with the dying soul reaped, the pulsing in my body slowed and stopped. It was over. My final reaping for now was complete. I was free to do what I wanted now. Without fear of the pulsing or discovery. I smiled as I waded through the warehouse wall once more and continued on my return journey to the Xiao-Long household.

Tomorrow I would be going to Beacon. To train as a huntress and learn as much as I could about this world and the creatures who lurked in it; both human and not. My time as Ruby Rose the Grim Reaper was at an end. I giggled happily at the thought as I settled in, in my bed. The black shadows of my form long since disappearing, leaving simple old me behind. Tomorrow I would be starting my time as Ruby Rose the huntress prodigy in training. Ruby Rose the little sister to Yang Xiao-Long, as the second daughter to Taiyang Xiao-Long. Daughter to a human Summer Rose and not Summer Rose, the Grim Reaper who died at the hands of that drunken monster.

Tomorrow, my new life as a human would begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame posting delays on school work. Yes, it's the middle of the break, but homework never ends!

"Illusive gentleman thief, Roman Torchwick who was foiled in an attempted dust robbery two days ago has still not been apprehended by law enforcement or the huntsmen teams sent to capture him. He was last seen in Vale and is armed and dangerous. Don't attempt to fight him. Instead, call local law enforcement with any information you have."

Yang lifted me up into the air with a laugh. One which I reciprocated with practiced ease. "That was you Rubes!"

"Yang!" I whined happily as she put me down. "I don't need everybody knowing that. I just want to be a normal huntress."

"Ha! Like my talented little Torchwick slaying sister could be anything but the bee's knees." Yang nudged me with her shoulder. "And now we're on our way to Beacon. Going to get ourselves some teams and partners and become the most kick-ass monster fighting duo this side of Remnant."

"You think we'll be partners?" I asked, looking at Yang -my big sister- hopefully.

Yang shrugged. "Don't know. Anything's possible Rubes. But it's always good to make new friends. Even if we aren't partners, or even on the same team, you and I both know we'll still be best friends. Come on, we're sisters! Even a little sisterly competition isn't going to stop us from becoming the huntress duo we talked about since we were kids."

"Oh ya, right. Since we were kids…" I repeated, sheepishly. I forgot about giving her that memory. "Yang? Aren't I still a kid?"

Yang ruffled my hair, as I tried to bat her hands away with only a slight amount of whining.

"Yes you are! And don't you forget that. Fifteen years old and already trying to be an adult like her big sis over here!"

Yang smiled and pointed at herself. All I could do was smirk at her behavior. She was more of a child than I was. Seventeen years old was not even a real adult by human standards. And at my age? Yang was nothing but a baby. But, it felt nice to play the younger sister. I really did look fifteen, so I guessed it worked out well. If I just told everybody that my body matured slowly, none would be the wiser. At least for the first few years. It really would suck if people found out I was fifteen… plus a hundred years to that.

My thoughts turned as I heard the heavy breathing and gasping of a blond-haired teenager as he wobbled through the flying ship, making his way to the garbage can. Grasping onto the sides, he stuck his face inside, letting out a torrent of unpleasant sounds and stomach contents.

"Gross!" Exclaimed someone nearby. Multiple people clutched their noses, waving the stench away with their hands. The blond could only look at them apologetically, his face a little green.

I laughed a little at his plight, but followed my sister as she took a step away from him. I couldn't really fault her. Whatever his stomach had expunged smelled really awful to my human senses. So much so that my face scrunched up involuntarily.

"Sorry," I muttered sheepishly.

"Bullhead B-17 will be arriving in the Beacon Academy Loading Docks in five minutes," sounded the computerized voice coming from the loud speakers around the ship. "Please find your baggage and weapons before you exit the ship. Any bags left on this ship will be left in lost-and-found at the Vale Bullhead Station. Thank you for flying with us."

I smiled, hopping on my toes while holding onto Yang's arm. I was excited. There was no denying that. For the first time ever, I would be going to school! There was something just so exciting about that prospect. To learn something new every day and finally have somebody to ask all my questions to.

Yang looked more excited to meet new people than to sit around in classes all day, but to each their own. People; especially humans, lived such short lives that there really was no point to becoming friends with them. Not counting Yang or Tai -dad- of course. They were my family, so they could be honourary friends.

But all the books! So many smart people to talk to and even learning how to fight better. I was pretty good with my scythe if I did say so myself. Not my Reaper scythe -well, that one too- but my baby. My Crescent Rose, high-caliber sniper scythe I designed with mom for my hundredth birthday. I loved the weight of it on my side. While most people put their weapons away in the lockers provided on the bullhead, I kept a hold of mine on my person. Yang did the same with her weapons, but in their off-state, they looked like big bracelets, so that was no problem for her.

I ran to the window, dragging Yang along with me as the tall tower of Beacon Academy appeared through the clouds. I gasped in delight at the view. I could see so far! Beacon Tower, standing there in all its stone glory was surrounded by smaller stone buildings which made up the many classroom halls and dormitories of the campus.

My ears popped as we began our descent into the school. I giggled as they popped, enjoying the all too human sensation. As well as Yang's funny face as she tried to force her ears to pop without needing to yawn.

The doors opened to a line of upper year teachers, telling the students which way to go to reach the main hall. Not that many were paying attention to them, instead taking in the sights and smells of the famous academy. I could hear them droning on about something, but I joined my fellow absent-minded students in shrugging them off to look at the buildings. I felt a finger poking my shoulder. Spinning around I saw Yang smiling.

"Hey, just wanted to let you know I saw some of my friends. I'll meet you in the main hall!"

"No, wait Yang-"

"Sorry Rubes I'll see you soon, bye!" She waved me off, bounding towards another group of students, mingling and shouting among themselves.

There goes the one person I knew in this entire place.

Picking a direction, I started walking, looking from side to side at the brilliant hand-carved stonework as well as the cobblestone path's fine craftsmanship. Not a single blade of grass poked out from the cracks in the tiles.

"Ugh!" I shouted, accidentally walking into something.

"You- you unfocused dolt!" Make that someone. "Watch where you're going next time!"

"Sorry," I replied, looking at the white-haired girl in the eyes. Her unfriendly gaze and pursed lips screamed annoyance.

"You almost knocked over hundreds of lien worth of finely cut, precious dust! You could have even caused an explo-"

Oh no. I felt something tickle my nose. I gasped for breath, trying to remove the foul tickling. Only to sneeze, blasting myself sky-high as the dust particles in the air ignited in my face.

"Ugh!" the white-haired girl stomped her foot angrily. "You could have really hurt somebody with your foolishness. What is a child like you even doing in a school like this, huh?"

"I'm here for the same reason as you princess." I responded tersely.

"Princess?!" She shouted back at me.

"Heiress actually." We both turned to see a newcomer gazing at us from behind a book. Her raven black hair framed her face well, all underneath a cute purple bow. "She's Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

"Thank you. Finally, some proper recognition." Weiss smiled a pristine and perfectly trained smile.

"The same company who is known for their abuse of faunus and disagreeable business practices."

Weiss's smile dropped. "Why. I-" Unable to get a clear sentence out, she huffed angrily and stomped her foot down, choosing instead to leave angrily.

"Nice to meet you Weiss!" I shouted off to her, waving a hand. Surprisingly, her quickened pace turned into angry stomps and clenched fists.

"Thank you." I said to the black-haired girl, who only shrugged with a light smile and continued on her way, still reading her book as she walked.

I continued onward. I stopped. Crap, I had no idea where I was going. Nor where I was. I was officially lost.

With a groan, I fell backwards, laying on the ground and staring at the sky. "Why does this always happen to me."

Birds chirped merrily from their perches in the trees, or flying through the wind above. Two small blue birds twisted and tweeted, spinning in circles passed the afternoon sun. A small smile tugged at my lips.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Huh?" I turned to look at the male voice above me. With a friendly smile, I recognized the blond-teenager from the ship. He had his hand extended towards me.

"Need a hand up from the ground?"

"I think I'm alright. The ground and I have an understanding of each other." I petted the stone ground with mock affection. It brought out a chuckle from him.

Returning his smile, I allowed him to help me to my feet. "Hi, I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose."

"Hello Ruby. I'm- wait, Ruby Rose?" The blond questioned. He frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"I don't know. I'm just a normal girl. No bees in these knees!"

"Wait, what?"

"Pretend I didn't say anything."

He shrugged in compliance. "No, isn't there a story or something about a Ruby Rose?"

"Oh!" I shouted in understanding. He did not know me. Not Ruby Rose, the girl in front of him. "You mean the poem!"

The blond snapped his fingers. "That's it. I knew I recognized it from somewhere. I think we read it in class last year."

"Ruby rose and hope did too." I recited. "My mom said she named me after the Ruby in the poem. It was always my favourite."

The blond shuddered. "Ya, it's nice. Still gives me the creeps though. Glad we don't have to face Bloody Ruby, right?"

I smiled, "scared of a little vampire, are you?"

He shook his head. "Not really. Well, I guess I am. But how could you not be? They're just so freakish. With their fangs and ugh." He shuddered at the thought. "It's really witches I'm after, though. Maybe if I can somehow become strong enough, I'll try to go for some of the even bigger monsters out there. Maybe I could do what my dad did!"

"What did your dad do?"

"Apparently when he was younger he fought off a Grim Reaper! Dad said he killed it, but none of my family really believes it. Even he doesn't know if he managed to get it fully. But no matter. I'm more interested in witches." His speech slowed and his eyes lingered on the ground as we walked. The silence was just what I needed then.

Grim Reaper slayers? Not many could achieve such a feat. Only the strongest could go toe to toe with a reaper, so his dad must have been incredibly strong to survive an encounter. He was probably just gushing. No way would he know about me. And no way could his dad have defeated a Grim Reaper-

"Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself." He laughed happily, "my name's Jaune. Jaune Arc."

I froze.

Arc. Holy crap I've been walking alongside an Arc all this time. I had to get out of there somehow. I had to run and hide before he turned around and killed me. I'm talking with someone of the Reaper Slayer lineage. I could definitely believe it now. Jaune's dad has definitely killed Reapers. This was not good, could he smell me? Could he see into my soul and know who, no, what I was? This was not good at all. Incredibly not good-

"Hey, do you know where you're going?"

"I was following you…"

The two of us turned around and proceeded back the way we came. I walked silently, tight-lipped and shuddering whenever I felt his hand come a little to close to me. Yet still he droned on about this and that. I could not pay too much attention to him now that I knew who he was.

But still, as the minutes passed and my head remained firmly attached to my neck, I slowly calmed down. He wasn't paying any extra attention to me. No sideways glances or touching of his weapon, as he spoke about home. He had no idea who I was. I was safe in my anonymity. It was… nice.

Finally, I rejoined the conversation. When he told me about his six sisters, I told him about Yang. He showed me his weapon. His collapsing shield and double-edged sword -so cool- and I showed him my scythe.

It was strange to just talk to someone, especially someone I knew could one day grow up and kill me. But as time passed by and we finally made our way into the main hall, I felt like I could count him as a colleague. Maybe even one day, a friend. Ha, Ruby Rose making a friend. Who would have thought possible?

"Hey over here, I saved you a spot!" I saw Yang waving her hands in the air, trying to get my attention.

"Oh, hi!" I waved back before turning to Jaune. "I see my sister over there. I'll see you soon?"

"Ya, sure. It was great meeting you Ruby."

"You too Jaune." And I meant it.

We waved at each other as we went our separate ways. Standing beside my sister, gazing at the empty stage in front of us, I felt her hip knock into mine.

"So… who was that? New boyfriend?"

I blanched. "No, no way! Yuk! Gross Yang! Why?" I whined, much to her heartfelt laughter.

"Just messing with you Rubes. Told you, you would make a friend."

"Ya, but I think somebody else hates me. So that's plus one friend and minus one friend."

"Hey don't think of it as minus one friend." Yang smiled with joy. "Think of it as making one friend and one enemy!"

"You!" The white-haired girl stomped towards me.

"No, it's happening again!"

"Finally found your way here, didn't you? Of course a child would manage to get lost on a straight sidewalk. Blow up in anyone else's faces?"

Yang guffawed. "Blow up? No-" She shook the thought from her head. "Maybe we all got off on the wrong foot. Why don't we all just reintroduce ourselves and become friends? I'm Yang Xiao-Long."

"I'm Ruby Rose, do you want to be friends?"

"Yes, let's be friends! We can paint our nails and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there."

"Really?" I perked up.

"No!" Weiss threw her hands up in the air. Before she was able to continue with whatever she no doubt had planned to yell at me now about, a hush fell over the crowd.

Walking onstage with a cane in his hand was a grey-haired man with green spectacles resting low on his nose. He stopped in front of the microphone at the center of the stage. Without so much as a word, the entire crowd was silent, waiting for the man to speak.

"Good afternoon, young huntsmen and huntresses. My name is Professor Ozpin. You can call me Headmaster, Professor or Ozpin. It matters not. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your skills and acquire new ones which will allow you to face the immense challenges of this world. When you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. As I look out towards all of you, all I see is wasted energy. Potential in need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time here at this school will prove just the opposite. Knowledge in some ways can take you far. In others, it will hold you back and shake the very foundations you have raised yourselves on. Knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

With that less than cheerful message, he left the stage, only for his spot to be replaced by another. Deputy headmistress Glynda Goodwitch. I recognized her from my pretend scuffle with Roman Torchwick.

"All of you will be spending the night here. Tomorrow morning I will wake you and you will follow me to initiation. Get some sleep now. You will need it."


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep did not come quickly to me. It never did. I never slept much. I did not know if that was just me, or what I was. Not that it really mattered. I just had some extra hours to fill while all those around me relaxed in unconsciousness. There was some tossing and turning, but most were still and unmoving in their sleeping bags. Training to be hunters would do that to a person. There was no reason to fear the night if you were training to fight back against all that lurked in it.

I sat up in my sleeping bag, peering at my sister fast asleep beside me. Her bag was open, her body strewn around it, taking up twice the space she needed, snoring loudly with drool hanging down her chin. I smiled at the sight. She was such a dork. A strong, brave and incredibly nice dork. I was so glad I chose her as my sister.

I looked up, noticing a light against the wall of the main hall. Creeping carefully from my resting space, I walked towards it, fixing the hem of my pajama pants so the cool late-night air did not touch my stomach.

Against the wall, in one of the room's few leather chairs, was the raven-haired girl whom had saved me from a scolding the previous day.

"Hello," I whispered to her. "My name's Ruby."

Gazing up from her book, she looked at me with her piercing golden eyes. "Blake," she replied.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" I questioned, sitting down cross-legged in front of her.

She shrugged. "Shouldn't you?"

I thought for a moment before smiling in reply. "What are you reading?"

"It's a story about a woman trapped in a cave with a Wendigo of her husband."

"Not a light read?"

Blake smiled softly. "It's actually a love story. The woman needs to find out what her husband is jealous of in order to turn him back into a human."

"I don't think Wendigos work that way."

"it's just a story. It does get most facts about Wendigos correct though, so a little story-spinning to give the tale a happy ending isn't so bad."

"I guess." I did not have much more to add to the conversation. Picking it as a lost cause, I grinned and said goodnight to her, returning to my sleeping bag. It would be hours before I fell asleep, but in that time, I saw her lower her book and sleep on her chair.

The bright light of day hit my eyes before my sister could. She shook me roughly, waking me from my light slumber. I yawned, rubbing sleep from my eyes with my knuckles. "Morning Yang. Ready for initiation?"

"How could I not be! I'm so pumped up. This is going to be sweet. Finally, we get to show what we're made of."

"Ya! I'm so excited to use Crescent Rose. No more talking, just letting my baby do all the talking for me."

Professor Goodwitch was instructing everyone to get changed into their combat gear and prepare for the trek to initiation.

I washed myself up, and changed from my sleeping clothes into my usual attire. My combat skirt and my red hood tied around my neck. I relished in the heavy comfort of the garment, hugging it tightly around myself before picking up my weapon and equipping it to my belt.

Yang grinned at me as we made it to the door, following behind a crowd of other students and Professor Goodwitch, leading them through the campus.

When she had said trek, she really meant it. The crowd of students walked for two hours, from one end of campus to the other and back again. The deputy headmistress recited location names and a very basic history of each building on this tour, as everyone looked around to get a feel for the place. Their own gazes were met by those of upper year students who gave them thumbs up and words of encouragement, remembering their own time as initiates. I even mustered up the courage to wave shyly to them in passing.

Outside of the campus, the group proceeded through a forest. Marching for another hour, now on uneasy terrain, I realized that this was the first part of initiation. They were trying to tire us out with hours of walking and hiking. If anyone could not handle this pace, then they would be unable to handle what challenges awaited them at their destination. Most were in good spirits. So was I, loving the early morning breeze and the pleasant conversation with my big sister. Others were joking around and laughing at each other's jokes.

The forest broke out into a clearing overlooking a tall cliff. Standing near the edge of the cliff was Headmaster Ozpin, sipping on a tall mug of steaming coffee.

"Please students. Stand on an empty platform in front of you so that we may begin."

I chose the platform next to Yang's, giggling as I hopped on it, feeling it rise and fall underneath me like a springboard.

"Now students. This is your initiation. You will all be dropping into Emerald Forest below. Your objective is to find the artifacts awaiting you inside. Be warned, there are more than just Grimm in these forests. So keep on guard for any other Salemites you see. Any questions?"

"How will be getting down?" Jaune asked.

"You will be falling," Ozpin replied behind his mug. "I will allow each of you to choose your own landing strategies."

"And what are landing strategies?"

Ozpin remained silent as his answer, allowing for the next person to ask their question.

"When do we pick partners?" Someone I did not recognize said with a raised arm.

"Ah yes. Partners will be chosen today as well. That being said, the first person who meets your eyes will be your partner for the next four years at this school. Good luck."

With a click of a button, all the platforms underneath our feet launched forward, propelling us high into the air. I saw Yang laughing, activating Ember Celica, her armband weapons and firing behind her, pushing herself higher into the air and farther out. Not one to be left behind, I reached behind and opened up Crescent Rose to its fullest extent. The massive scythe felt comfortable in my hands as I swung it around, letting the brilliant weight pull me down towards the treetops below.

As I made it through the light green leaves, I fired towards the ground, letting the recoil slow my fall. Wrapping the blade around a tree, I swung, shooting myself horizontally and landing on my feet. I giggled, raising my hands in a gymnast's finishing pose. My smile quickly turned into a frown as I noticed two eyes glaring daggers at me.

"Nope." Weiss said, walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey! We're supposed to be… partners." My shout drifted off into a mumble as she disappeared from view.

I stared at the shrub filled dirt ground, kicking dust from the tip of my boot.

"Fine," I heard, seeing Weiss returning with an even deeper scowl on her lips.

"Yay!" I managed as she dragged me behind her.

"Let me get one thing straight with you. I don't want to be babysitting you for four years. So, don't even think about slowing me down."

I zipped around in front of her, rose petals appearing out of the shadows left in my wake. "Don't think being slow will be my problem. I'm super-duper fast. Today you'll see me running around and be like, 'look at her go. I just want to be her friend. She's so fast and brave and cute!' That's you by the way."

"It really isn't. Just get your head in this and help me find the artifact so we can win this initiation."

"I don't think initiation is something you can just win, Wiess."

"Everything is something you can win. Don't forget it."

I heard rustling in the bushes to my right. Stopping, I turned to look at the sound. The leaves rustled and I held up my scythe in a defensive position.

Suddenly, they darted forward, tiny wings shooting out a trail of glowing dust behind them. I waved a hand in front of my face, shooing the tiny creatures from my vision.

"Ew, I hate fairies." I said as they darted passed. "They always have a bit of slime on them. I'm going to need to wash my hands before they really start to stink."

"I don't want to hear about those pests. Let's just keep moving."

"What do you think they were flying from?"

My question was immediately answered as a loud growl rang out through the forest. Surrounding the two of us were beowolves. I sighed, wiping my forehead with the back of my hand. "Phew! Just grimm. I got scared for a moment."

"Pay attention dolt! They're still grimm and able to kill us if you aren't paying attention."

Weiss unsheathed her rapier, holding the deadly sharp blade out in front of her. As if our thoughts were connected, we darted in opposite directions, each killing a grimm with a single blow. Working our way clockwise, we struck fast and hard, working in perfect unison as the creatures of grimm evaporated in black smoke as they died by our hands.

Still, it seemed like Weiss was having an easier time than me. Not because she was more proficient with her weapon. No, she just did not seem to be getting attacked as much as me. Even the beowolves she was fighting attempted to circumvent her and attack me.

Right. I almost forgot what mom told me. It's a Grim Reaper thing. Darn. I swung my scythe around in a massive arc, decapitating two creatures. I heard a growl behind me, followed by a whimper as the grimm died mid-air. The tip of a rapier running through an eye.

"Pay more attention to your surroundings. That could have killed you."

Fat chance.

"Thanks Weiss," I said instead, allowing her to choose the direction and continue on towards where she thought the artifacts were hidden.

The two of us walked for some time. We did not spot any more grimm, but we did manage to kill a zombie or two. There did not seem to be any hordes at the moment, so fending the undead off was sort of a boring affair.

"You sure we're going in the right direction?" I asked.

"What would you suggest if you think you could do so much better?" Weiss crossed her arms, an eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Well, we can't see much from the ground, right? What if we take more…aerial approach?"

"I won't like where this is going, will I…"

I shook my head with a smile as we heard the caw of a massive nevermore.

"I don't like the sound of that." Weiss mentioned, lifting up her fencing foil and staring at the sky between the trees.

"Hang on!" I shouted, holding Crescent Rose under me with one hand, the other finding a place around Weiss's waste.

"What are you do-ING!" Weiss cried out as I rocketed us into the air towards the nevermore. With a second shot, we were right in the grimm bird's face.

"Grab it!" I commanded merrily, tucking away my weapon and grabbing onto a talon. Weiss screamed, choosing to hang onto me instead of the bird.

"What do you think you are doing, Ruby Rose!" She shouted in panic. "Get me down from here this instant! I command you!"

"Look over there." I pointed with my free hand towards a clearing. The forest opened up into an ancient worn-down temple, covered in massive chiseled boulders. "I bet that that's where the artifacts are hidden."

"And how do you suppose we get there, you dunce? Not like we can ask the grimm nicely to fly us over there!" Venom crept into her voice as her finely combed hair blew into disorder in the wind rushing around our faces. Her body wound tighter against mine as she hung on like her life depended on it.

With a smile, I tugged on the nevermore's talon. It dipped sideways under our combined body weight, turning in the direction of the clearing. It cawed loudly as it tried to fight against the excess weight, but I held on tight, pulling again whenever the bird veered in another direction. As we flew over top the clearing, I let go.

My shouts of delight were met with my partner's cries for my death as we hurtled towards the ground.

A second landing strategy later, and we were safely in the clearing.

"Bravo sis!" I heard the clapping and cheers of my sister. Beside her was the raven-haired girl, Blake.

"Hi Yang! Hi Blake! Are you two partners?"

Yang nodded as I skipped towards the duo, brushing myself off. Behind me, my own grumbling partner trudged forward, keeping behind me and trying to fix her hair as best as she could. Her landing was not as graceful as mine was.

"So, I guess we're the first group to make it here, huh." Yang said. "Want to pick our artifacts?"

Blake shrugged and picked up a white horse chess piece, holding it out for the remaining three of us to look at.

"Oh it's so cute! I want one too!" I squealed, not realizing I had said my thoughts out loud until I heard Yang's laughter.

"Don't worry sis. I think there's another one of them over there."

I turned to Weiss, silently asking if I could. With an eye roll and a hand wave of permission, I rushed over to the other white horse and held it up over my head. With a loud whinny, I ran back to them.

"Child," Weiss commented.

"Princess," I replied just as quickly.

"What now?" Blake asked. "Do we just wait here until they tell us we're done?"

We all shrugged. Weiss opened her mouth, only for whatever she planned on saying to be drowned out by a shouting in the distance.

"Heeyah!" A red-head girl and black-haired boy came charging in, riding on top of a grimm borbatusk. The animal squealed as it's face dug into the ground, rocketing to a stop in front of us. The girl jumped off with a frown.

"Aw, he died. Renny, do you think I could get another one?" The redhead bounced around her friend. Renny, she had called him.

"Maybe another day, Nora."

The two having finished their conversation walked up to us and introduced themselves. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Not Renny. Apparently only Nora was allowed to call him that, judging by the glare of anger she gave me when I used it.

We did not have too much time to introduce ourselves as they grabbed their own chess piece; a black castle, and we heard new shouting in the distance. And the scuttle of a very large death stalker.

And the crow of a giant nevermore.

And the groaning of zombies.

What a day this was turning out to be.


	4. Chapter 4

The six of us quickly became eight as Jaune Arc and his partner, a one Pyrrha Nikos joined our ragtag group. Of course, chasing them was a deathstalker who immediately thought that I looked much more appetizing than the two he was chasing.

Around the same time, the giant nevermore me and Weiss used to find this place decided to take a swing at me as well. And I couldn't forget about the zombies, only a dozen dozen or so finding now as the perfect time to create a horde and close in on us.

"What do we do!" Jaune shouted, gripping his sword tightly.

"Split up!" I shouted, "you guys take the deathstalker, we'll get the nevermore. Zombies are open game."

I darted off, hoping that at least someone was listening to me. Luckily, I did not need to worry long as my sister was hot on my trail. It sent a pleasantly warm feeling through me to know that my sister trusted me, even though all she knew about me was lies. Maybe one day I could tell her the truth-

I shook that dangerous though from my head and placed my attention back on the giant nevermore which was chasing after us, flapping its massive wings to surge forward. I turned back to how the others were doing.

I breathed a sigh of relief, seeing Nora and Pyrrha stopping the deathstalker in its tracks, keeping it from chasing after me. Now I only had to focus on a single giant grimm hoping to kill me.

I felt myself pulled backwards as a spiked feather pierced through my red cloak, pinning me to the ground. With a cry of fright, I gazed up at the nevermore sending down another volley directly towards me.

I tried to duck out of the way. Before I could, a wall of ice appeared over me, flowing out from my partner's sword. Ice dust solidified, blocking the piercing tips of feathers just over my head.

"What now, in this brilliant plan of yours?" Weiss to the rescue as usual. She cut me free as I thanked her.

"Ruby!" Yang gripped me in a deep hug. "I thought I lost you!"

"You will… if you keep… strangling me." I gasped. She let go with a simple apology and all our attention was back on the flying grimm, circling us in the sky.

"Blake, can you get me up there?" Yang mentioned, cocking her wrist-bound weapons. Blake nodded in confirmation, tossing the end of her weapon to Yang, gripping onto the other side herself.

"Keep that thing busy you two, while me and Weiss handle the zombies."

"Got it."

"Sure thing, sis."

"It's Weiss and I." Came the replies.

Trusting my sister and partner to keep the nevermore from striking me while my back was turned, I rushed ahead in a cloud of smoky red rose petals, Weiss behind me using a glyph to keep up with me as much as she could. Holding my scythe aloft, I swung down, slicing through an undead vertically, each half collapsing. I spun my weapon into its gun form and let loose two shots, each piercing through the skull of a zombie.

Crescent Rose let out a cacophony of sound as each fired round found its way into the skull of the undead horde as they closed in on us. Weiss was throwing herself around the forest, bouncing off of her glyphs, striking and slashing at zombies with refined grace.

Diving behind a tree to keep from being overrun, I watched in amusement as the diminishing horde of the undead was torn down by Weiss's precision strikes. With a swipe of my own weapon, I tore through a handful of zombies as they encircled my partner.

"Saved your life!" I shouted, darting to take down the last of the undead.

"You did no such thing!" Came Weiss's harsh reply.

"So totally did! Come on let's help out Yang."

A shrill caw echoed through the tree line, the nevermore carrying Yang between its beak as the huntress in training fired shot after shot down the beast's gullet. "Why. Won't. You. Just. Go. Down. Already!"

She swore as the nevermore threw her off of it to land hard on the ground.

"Ugh… anyone have any more ideas?"

"I think I just might have one." I said, rubbing my chin, watching the giant grimm bird circle the sky.

"Why not let somebody else say their plans?" Weiss fumed, hands on her hips. Staring back at her, she glared at me, "I'm not saying that I have an idea. But maybe those two do."

"I'm all ears, Rubes." Yang said, lifting herself off the ground.

"Whatever you can suggest will definitely be better than Yang's 'fire down its throat' plan." Blake shrugged.

"Weiss, Yang, I need you to keep it busy. I'll… distract it and get it to follow me to the cliffside. Once we get there, keep it off of me and flying as close to the cliff as possible."

Weiss and Yang nodded.

"Blake, stay close. You're going to be doing the same thing you did to Yang."

"Yeah! Another 'fire down its throat' plan! I knew we were sisters." Yang cheered, as Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose.

With a nod from me, my partner and sister ran off. I fired down to the ground, lifting myself into the air. Spinning my weapon, I let a single shot ring out, hitting the giant nevermore's wing, getting its attention but doing little real damage.

A mighty caw sent it barreling towards me. I involuntarily "eep!"-ed as gravity pulled me down just before its talons grabbed a hold.

"Come on! We have to go quickly." Blake ran beside me, firing behind her at the quickly closing in monster.

As we reached the edge of the forest, near to the cliff, I noticed an old stone bridge. "There!" I pointed.

I put on a burst of speed, sending rose petals trailing behind me. The nevermore flew over Blake, at me. As it descended, talons open wide, ready to strike, it shrieked, feeling weight on it's back. Yang landed on the nevermore, punching down on it's wing, just as Weiss created a glyph, freezing the bird in place. It struggled from the attacks, leaving me and Blake to find the perfect distance to be thrown from.

Weiss , attention still on her glyph and the grimm, jogged next to us. There was sweat running down her forehead as she struggled to maintain the glyph against the creature's strength. "Whatever you're going to do, I suggest you do it now."

"Can you hold it in place a little longer?"

"Can I hold it in place a little longer." She admonished.

"Well can you?"

"Of course I can!"

Holding onto the end of Blake's ribbon weapon, I ran in a circle, letting the ribbon go taut and feeling myself lift up as Blake threw me up towards the nevermore. I opened my weapon to its fullest extent. Just as Weiss's glyph broke, my scythe slammed into its neck, pulling it along with me towards the cliff.

With a final punch, Yang back flipped off the nevermore giving me a wink as she hurtled to the ground and my feet landed square on the vertical cliff-face. I watched as small glyphs lined the cliff. In a silent thank you, I sped forwards, letting the glyphs hold me as I ran up the cliff. Reaching the top, I threw myself up, letting my scythe complete its arc, tearing through muscle and tendon.

The nevermore's head fell from its body, evaporating into the air, as its massive body plummeted to the ground below. My hood blew in the wind. I stared down at my partner and team. We had together taken down such a massive monster. One of the biggest creatures of grimm I had ever seen in my life. Trying to look serious; like a superhero after her big finale, I gazed off into the distance.

Nope. My serious demeanor cracked as I fell into a fit of laughter. I jumped up, shouting my joy and kicking my feet into the air. We had done it. We had done it together.

"For collecting the white rooks. Yang Xiao-Long. Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. And Weiss Schnee. Together you will form Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose!"

I cheered alongside my sister, hugging her tightly as she ruffled my hair. We did it! Not only were we in Beacon together, now we were on the same team! This was a dream come true. Well, maybe not a complete dream come true. We would have been partners as well as teammates then. But Weiss was not so terrible all the time and I liked Blake. And they all were strong enough that I did not need to fear that I would be reaping them anytime soon. So, it was good enough for me. As I looked out at the clapping crowds and then back to my cheering sister, I repeated that thought. Yes, definitely good enough for me.

We exited the stage and waited for the final group to be called. "And lastly, we have Pyrrha Nikos. Jaune Arc. Nora Valkyire and Lie Ren. Together you will form Team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc!"

I cheered loud along with the rest. Even if he was an Arc, he was still friendly to me. Maybe even a friend.

"I heard that they took down the deathstalker with its own stinger. How metal is that?" Yang commented, clapping.

"So cool." I smiled happily. Today was a good day.

"Her? She's our leader?" Weiss's shrill complaints continued through Team JNPR's applause.

The day was not over yet.

The crowds began to depart the main hall, splitting off into groups of two and four. Some went towards the dormitories to find their rooms, while others ventured towards the cafeteria. Team RWBY left the hall together, but it was quickly clear that we would separate. Weiss and Blake agreed that checking out our room was a better way to spend the evening. At least there was somebody Weiss did not yell at.

My stomach had other ideas on how to spend my time, as it chose then to grumble. Yang and I waved goodbye to our partners -Blake in particular. She's just so much more friendly- and joined the mass of people heading to the cafeteria.

"So, what do you think?" Yang nudged me with a bright smile

"I like the school. It feels… fascinating. A brand-new experience."

"Can't disagree with you there. We're now officially Beacon students and we kicked ass today. I bet it just gets better from here on out. You think we'd get a chance to take down anything stronger than a grimm?"

"Grimm, ya. Giant nevermore grimm? I hope so! Maybe a Chimera. I've never fought one of those."

"Me neither. Wonder if there are any in the forest. Probably nothing bigger than that. Just low tier Salemites. And the occasional giant grimm. Could you imagine sending initiates into a Reaper filled forest?" Yang joked. I tried to laugh along with her.

"Ya. Reaper filled," I muttered.

I let Yang take control of the conversation. It diverged from initiation to back home and Tai -dad- and what he was doing then. Then the conversation turned back to classes and finally to teammates.

"I like mine. Blake's so mysterious. Cute too, but don't tell her I told you that. I spoke with her a bit before you and the ice queen landed. Heh, still can't believe my baby sister flew in on the nevermore she later decapitated. How do you like the ice queen? Become best friends yet?"

I shook my head, downtrodden. "No, I don't think she likes me much. Even less now that I became leader. Why did I become leader? I just wanted to be a normal teammate. Normal knees too."

"You are a teammate, Rubes! Now you're like teammate plus! Now you get to boss people around as well. Maybe even boss ice queen around some more. Wouldn't that be entertaining."

There was a ding from our scrolls. Lifting mine up, I walked through the cafeteria door that Yang held open. "Yang, it looks like we got our class schedules. Most classes are full teams. Looks like… I have three classes that I'm by myself? Are you taking these?"

Yang glanced at my scroll. "Team Leadership? Combat History 101? Basic Leadership Principles? Nu-uh. Looks like those are some extra classes just for you team leaders."

"More class?!" I asked excitedly.

"Ya, I'm sorry for that Rubes," Yang replied, taking my genuine excitement as false. "I'd hate to have extra class too. Don't worry, I bet we'll be able to help you. My wonderful prodigy baby sister-leader! Let's get some supper."


	5. Chapter 5

Sleep did not come to me that night. Not for my lack of trying, however. I lay awake in the top bunk of a two-floor bed which my team and I constructed that evening, thinking about what was ahead of me. Staring at the ceiling so close to me, all that ran through my mind was what I had gotten myself into. In a short span of time -even by human standards- I had faked my way into a family of huntsmen, gained entry to a school which trained people to exterminate me and my kind among other Salemites, and became leader of a team. A team which would live together, eat together, sleep together and train together. For four full years.

I ran fingers through my hair; anything to calm down the sense of dread building within me. I had no clue how to lead a team, much less even act fully human. How much did humans eat? Did they go to the bathroom multiple times a day? And what did they even do in the bathroom, besides brushing their teeth? What was the water-bowl for? Yang's pet -Zwei, I think- used it as a drinking bowl. Was that it? I grumbled. "This is why mom said not to get too close to people."

Too many questions about the obvious. Why couldn't Reapers have figured out how to gain people's trust by now? Besides the magic-y way of course. We lived long enough that I assumed we had at least a little bit of information on the subject. But no. Mom had said Reapers and humans had to stay separated. It was one of the cardinal rules of Reaperdom. Reaperdom? Reaper-ship? Reaper-kin? There was no title for us, and I had too many thoughts buzzing through my head to be distracted by something so meaningless as what to call the collective of all Grim Reapers.

Another cardinal rule was that Reapers had to stay away from their own kind, but that did not seem to apply to offspring until they reached maturity and took over a territory. But here I was. At least another couple hundred years from maturity and already on my own. Possibly with my own territory. I didn't know. How does one go about claiming territory? This would have been important information for somebody to have told me! I rolled over in bed, laying on my side and looking across the room to my sister.

Yang looked to be resting easily, blankets strewn about her bed and hair a complete mess as her lion-like snore echoed through the room. She did not have any of these problems. She had it easy. A human with a living parent and now doing what she wanted to do with her life and with plenty of people to teach her everything she needed to know about her job. It wasn't like I could just find another Reaper and ask all my questions to. That's what a mother was for.

I shuddered at the memory which interrupted my thoughts. Reapers were not a friendly bunch to their own kind. I would never step foot in Atlas again after that night. I still had the scars on my hip to commemorate that experience.

I turned over again, staring back at the emptiness of the ceiling. Somehow, I had to act as a human. I had to lead this team and I had to keep from revealing myself as a Reaper. Okay, I could do this. There wasn't anything too hard about it. Maybe.

Shockingly, I was… excited about the path which lay in front of me. It was a spur of the moment decision to do this, but it seemed to be working well so far. I was excited to play the human. To be around people and not be alone again. But I needed a plan.

Under my pillow was my notebook. Yang called it my diary, but I still could not for the life of me figure out the difference. Flipping to an empty page, I wrote my steps as they came to me.

Step 1, Figure out how to claim territory. It would keep other Reapers from stumbling into me or taking this territory for themselves and attacking me to keep their claim on it. Also, once the adrenaline of the ancient vampire's death wears off, it would give me plenty of souls with which to keep up the charade. Don't want to be discovered as a Reaper while surrounded by hunters.

Step 2, Learn how to be human. People-watching was a thing humans did, right? There were also movies and tv-shows and video games which could help. Mom said humans were excitable creatures, so maybe acting excited about everything was a good idea. Yang seemed to always be cheerful. But Weiss was always angry and Blake was quiet. This was too confusing. Why couldn't everyone just make things easier for me!

Step 2.5, learn what people did in their bathrooms.

Were three steps -two and a half- enough? Probably not, but it was enough for then. As I watched the sun peak up over the horizon through the view from my window, I felt like everything was going well. My heart beat rapidly in my chest as the new day approached. I was going to be human! I was going to learn about the huntsmen and how they saw the world. Maybe, just maybe what I would learn would help me and my kind connect with humans. Stop them from killing us off.

Yes, that was the goal. Can't do anything without a goal! Learn about humans and convince them to not kill Reapers anymore. I nodded to myself and shut my eyes.

Only to be woken up by Weiss's stupid alarm clock. Looking back towards the sun, it seemed to have not risen all that much since I last gazed at it. That meant little sleep. Rubbing my eyes and stretching my legs, I guessed that the day was going to be a sleepless one. No point in wasting it.

I hopped out of bed and brushed my teeth for a few minutes. That was as long as Yang did when we brushed our teeth together before she kicked me out for her shower. I changed into a fresh pair of clothes, tied my hood around my neck and brushed my short hair of any knots. Of all the things I had learned about humans so far, hair brushes were quickly becoming my favourite. How did I live before with so many knots in my hair and the relaxing feeling of a comb running through my short locks? No wonder Yang liked her hair so long. This felt amazing.

But my hair was smooth soon enough and my teammates were still asleep. Now, what would be the best way to wake everyone up? I looked to my bag of things. A whistle could work. Sucking in a big breath, I let loose a high-pitched cacophony of noise. Yang woke with a shout, rolling out of bed and onto the floor with a thump which shook the room. Weiss as well was quite perturbed, jolting upright with wide eyes and an angry glare which could give Salem herself a run for her money.

"Wakey wakey Team RWBY!" I shouted between whistle blows. "Time to get up for a new day!"

I think excited was definitely the way to go. Excited human Ruby at your service!

"Rubes, please shut up." Yang mumbled holding back a deep yawn. "Couldn't you have just let us sleep a bit longer. Or woken us up without your whistle?"

"I had my alarm already set to the proper time, you horrid buffoon!" Weiss sniped.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Well, you didn't get up! It rang like thirty minutes ago!"

"Ugh…" Weiss held the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. "Wait, did you say thirty minutes?"

I nodded quickly. "Yup!"

"We're going to be late for class!" Weiss shouted, flinging her blanket off of her and rushing into the washroom and slamming the door behind her. I heard the shower head turn on, letting loose a stream of water.

A pleasant purring sound erupted from the other side of the room as the raven-haired girl -Blake. There had to be a better way of remembering names. I just had it an hour ago! – curved her spine, letting any tightness loosen with the stretch. At least she was doing well with all the extra noise.

"Class is starting soon!" Came Weiss's voice from behind the bathroom door. "We should be waking up much earlier than we did today." The door opened wide to a fully clothed Weiss and a light trickle of steam. Weiss's pristine combed, dried and styled hair was held together in an off-centered ponytail. "From this point onward, I will be setting two alarms as well as increasing the volume so there is no risk of sleeping through them. It is best to be early than on time and on time than late."

"Then quit hogging the bathroom and let me get ready," Yang said barreling though the Schnee heiress and slamming the door behind her.

"I'll wake you guys up again!" I shouted with a raised hand.

"As long as you don't use a whistle again. Or create any infernal racket," Weiss added with an intense glare at me, causing me to blush.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Weiss could only huff in reply.

It was only a short while longer before the rest of the team was finished their morning routines. Unfortunately, it had become quite obvious that my own sister Yang would be a continual problem in creating a 'bathroom-schedule' thanks to her fascination with forty-five-minute-long showers and a plethora of hair-care products. What resulted was a mad dash out of the room alongside our new acquaintances in Team JNPR. It was only through a stroke of luck that my partner Weiss decided that memorizing the map of Beacon Academy was a great way to spend her night.

"Ah Team RWBY! JNPR! Glad of you to join us this morning. Please take your seats." An overly robust man with a thick, heavy mustache cheered. His eyes looked permanently closed and due to the mustache, he looked to be continuously smiling. Whether there was indeed a smile under the tuft of hair was impossible to discover. He did have friendly happy-lines around his eyes though, so that was a good sign at least.

The four of us chose from the few remaining seats available to us. Yang grumbled about sitting in the front of the class, but I couldn't figure out what was different about these spots than those just behind us. Blake pulled out a textbook and another book in front of it and got to reading. Yang let out a yawn, barely covering her mouth with her palm while leaning haphazardly on the desk. I peered at my partner beside me. She was excited for class.

I shuffled back in my seat, sitting straighter and allowing a smile to reach my lips. Okay, I could not hide my anxiousness. It would be my first ever class! Told by an expert huntsman about all the creatures which huntsman hunt. I could not wait for the lessons on Reapers. There was so much I still wanted to know about myself! Would it have looked weird if I did some research on my own, or would it make it more obvious as to what I was?

I shook the thought from my mind as the man took center-stage and cleared his throat, bringing the class to silence. I accidentally let out a squeal of exhilaration, holding in my giggle as best as I could. This was just going to be so interesting!

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. As many names as there are kinds. Some possess intelligence akin to man. Others the strength of a hundred of us puny mortals. Some can hide in plain sight, snatching children from their beds without notice. Some are so greatly feared by human and huntsman alike, only the bravest -dare I say most foolish- will even dare catch of glimpse of these monsters. What I choose to call them? Prey."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, maybe this whole 'school' thing wasn't as exciting as I had hoped it would be. At least, judging by the bored expressions of my classmates, this sort of learning was not the best way to keep the engagement of teenagers. Especially those who were as physically fit and active as hunters. Even Weiss seemed to be losing it, rubbing her temple with one hand and tapping her pencil on her near empty notebook with the other. If I turned around fully in my seat, I could notice the slumbering students, drooling on their arms, desks and classwork.

I was having a blast. Who knew that Professor Peter Port was such a legendary fighter! Just him and a box of paperclips against a herd of chimera. After the embarrassment of asking him what a paperclip was -little metal files bent to hold sheets of paper together- and discovering that none of the class was listening, nor seemed to care about my question, I listened with rapt attention.

There were even little bits of wisdom in his story. Some of which I knew, others I did not. I knew Chimeras, especially of the half-wolf variety enjoyed being rubbed behind the ears. I remember for my fifty-sixth birthday mom and me went to the northern outskirts of Vale and played with a herd of them. I played with the herdlings while mom led the pack away from the city. If I scratched behind their ears in just the right place, they would growl and breath out flames through their nostrils. Afterwards, they would get very sleepy and cuddle up onto my lap. That was an incredible day.

Professor Port had discovered a similar quirk with the elder chimera. Using the filled box, jamming it into the alpha chimera's ear had it breathing out a heavy plume of flame and smoke. The flames would go further than normal, but would leave the creatures panting for breath and exhausted. It seemed a little rude to me to jam something into the animal's ear, but hunters were always a peculiar lot.

"And then I cut off their heads one by one with my trustee battle axe!" Professor Port finished with gusto. "Any questions?"

I looked around the classroom then raised my hand.

"Ah yes! Miss Rose, the most attentive student I had in all my years. What more of my fortuitous tale do you wish me to reveal?"

"Why not just use your axe to fight the chimera off?"

"That would be most unsportsmanlike miss Rose!" The man guffawed while rubbing his belly. "Such a creature as impressive as a chimera deserves to be defeated in the most exciting and impressive of manners. Why waste my battle axe on such a herd of beasts? Speaking of beasts, I brought a special gift for one talented student today. Do I have any volunteers?"

A few people raised their hands, Weiss among them. The professor looked around the room, finger stroking his chin as if he were deep in thought. "Let's have you my dear."

"Yuhs," Yang pumped her fist in triumph as she leaped from her seat. Weiss crossed her arms and grumbled.

Yang was chosen! I wondered what she was going to be doing but judging from the big crate which the professor wheeled in, it would involve fighting whatever was inside. "Go Team RWBY!" I cheered, waving my hands in the air.

"Thanks sis. Not that I'll need it of course." She said, kissing her fists. "No love from the ice queen? Even kitty-cat has some spirit."

Weiss harrumphed, refusing to glance at her while Blake waved a mini Team RWBY flag. From where she got it, I would never know.

"Let us see if you have the talent, nay, the gumption to defeat this Grimm in front of a class of your peers!"

"Will do teach!" Yang laughed, jumping down to the small floorspace in front of the levels of desks and chairs. Stepping back into a fighting stance, she brushed a tuft of hair from her shoulder.

With a nod of confirmation, Professor Port opened up the cage. A boarbatusk came out spinning, rolling head over tail, ripping up the floorboards with its powerful tusks and claws.

"Whoa!" Yang belched, hopping out of the way as the Grimm came flying passed her.

"Go for the belly!" I shouted between cheers.

"Let the girl fight for herself," I heard from my left side, followed by a smack on my shoulder from a dainty hand. "Nobody needs your childish commentary!"

"Thanks Rubes!" Yang winked, giving me a thumbs up.

The boarbatusk circled around for another pass, but this time, Yang was ready. A quick sidestep and a single punch sent the Grimm sprawling across the room, slamming forcefully into the blackboard. As it hit the ground, it began its post-death journey to the after-realms, flaking off into shadows and disappearing into the very air.

"What else you got! Ember Fistica and Knuckles Celica are ready for more action!" Yang said, lifting up her left and right fists respectively.

"Jolly good work! And without any weapons. Brilliant! Most brilliant!" Professor Port shouted ecstatically. "That was an amazing show of combat as befitting true warrior. I would never use my battle-axe on such a feeble opponent as well! Of course, I would lock this type of Grimm in a classic Peter Port Choke Hold. Using my superior strength and manliness, it would be easy for me to take it to the ground and really show the creature who's boss! That reminds me of the time I was sailing to Mistral and we were set upon by a massive -and quite charming if I do say so myself- Siren who was just begging to be given the old one-two by Peter here-"

"Then what would you use your axe on?" I asked, not bothering to raise my hand. The class was mostly inattentive anyways after that short bout.

"Why, the Higher Order Creatures my dear!" Professor Port bellowed. He paused for a second, his eyebrows raising, yet his eyes continuing to be hidden under his eyelids. "Ah! A perfect jumping off point before class ends. Thank you my dear. Can anybody tell me what are the Higher Order creatures?"

Finally, more of the class seemed engaged. Weiss's hand sprung up faster than I thought possible for a human to move. The professor pointed at her and she stood in her seat.

"Higher Order creatures, or Higher Order Salemites as they are often called, are the most intelligent of the Salemite species on Remnant. While there are other Salemites which could be stronger, such as alpha Grimm or half-lion chimera, Higher Order Salemites are known for possessing an intelligence or mode of thought akin to that of humans. Though it is impossible to confirm if these creatures act on an instinct which dwarfs that of a person, in order to appear intelligent, or if they do actually possess conscious reasoning. My opinion places these beasts in the former category."

"Textbook answer, miss Schnee. Textbook answer. Most impressive indeed. I see we have a true huntress in our midst! The creatures are a huntsman's bread and butter. We are often called to action to take out minor pests like the Grimm; there are a hundred times more Grimm than other Salemites. For instance, once I was minding my own business on an excursion from the deserts of Vacuo-"

"Professor?" Weiss interrupted, shaking the professor from a new story.

"Ah, right my dear. The Higher Order creatures are why the four kingdoms train hunters, instead of just regular militaries. A gun and a well-placed round can kill a zombie or a chimera or Grimm," the professor held up his hands as if carrying an invisible rifle, firing silently towards his audience. "But a creature of the Higher Order. Now those require the skill, quick-thinking and natural grace of a huntsman. Or huntress of course."

"Professor?" A student in the back of the class raised his hand. I had yet to meet him, but his tall Mohawk definitely made him stand out from the rest. "What are Higher Order creatures?"

Professor Port clapped his hands together. "There are four of these Salemites! Someone shout out a name!"

"Witches!" Said Jaune, rising from his seat to spout out the name.

"One of the strongest of the Higher Order! Only the bravest go after witches. Monsters which look like the Grimm in colouration but have the shape of a human or faunus. One of the few Salemites capable of speech. I have only managed to slay a half-dozen in my lifetime. Another!"

"Necromancers!" Came another name. By now, the class was actually engaged with the surly professor, as he hopped around the room with a newfound vigor.

"Creatures capable of raising the dead. They look quite like the zombies they create and are often hidden among their own hordes. Capable of disconnecting themselves from their zombies, so that if they die, their hordes live on. How they do that is still unknown. I was a talented Necromancer-slayer back in my glory days. I will have many a story for you about them over the course of this year!"

That brought up a groan from the crowd, only to be diminished when he shouted for another one.

"Vampires!"

"No! Well, maybe." The professor began. "Vampires are often called the fifth of the Higher Order. They are strong and somewhat smart, but they are on the border of the definition of Higher Order as miss Schnee described. Do they have intelligence? Maybe. But are they Salemites? Also maybe. Vampires are created by draining the lifeblood, the very soul out of a man and replacing the man's aura with their own. Sometimes described as Higher Order, but not one of the core four."

"Skin-Crawlers?"

"Very good, good sir. Horrid creatures which suck out the innards of a person and take control of their body. A most unpleasant experience to bear witness to. I will most likely spare you the details of that story for your second year. Can anybody tell me the final Higher Order Salemite? You are all still missing the most dangerous creature to ever exist. These are smart and nearly impossible to kill. Only the very best of huntsmen would even dare try to take one of these creatures on. Even I would only face off against such a beast with a team of expert huntsmen and huntresses at my back. Anyone? No?"

The professor looked around the room for any venturous student. All the while, I ducked further and further into my chair, hoping to remain unnoticed as red touched my cheeks.

"The Grim Reaper." The professor finally remarked. His voice was now shallow, much quieter than his exuberance from only a moment ago. His hands dropped, no longer being waved through the air to rile up his students. He was hunched over, a much more solemn man. He looked older. More tired.

"The Grim Reaper are the antithesis of life itself. Where they move, only death remains. There is a reason nobody knows how old a human or faunus can get before we die of natural causes like animals do in nature. There has yet to be a death recorded without a Grim Reaper to have thought to be involved. Either by eyewitness accounts, or by educated guesses based off decades of extrapolated data. Grim Reapers are why we hunters were first created.

"There is not a student among us who has not heard of the Reaper and its affinity for death. Each carry a long blade; a scythe, stronger than any material or dust we know to exist, capable of pulling a person's soul from their bodies. As their name suggests, literally reaping souls. To do what with? It is unknown. Some suggest they feed on them. Others that they let them drift off into the unknown next plane of existence. Some have even suggested that Reapers are the tools of Death; predators used to keep humanity from overextending. Like coyotes, whom keep the populations of hares and woodland creatures from overpopulating.

"Know this. It is not cowardice to run from a Grim Reaper. Huntsmen and huntresses stronger than you and in teams larger than you have gone up against these monsters and lost. Only a select few from around the entirety of Remnant are sanctioned to go up against Reapers and exterminate them. Even when you graduate from Beacon. You may be the strongest from among your peers. The smartest, dare I say even the bravest of the lot. You will not be allowed to try your hands at fighting a Grim Reaper without a team of your equals and a decade's worth of experience on your belt. I have never gone up against a Reaper. Even one as brave and talented as I, the mighty Peter Port! I would rather flee than risk my life trying to take down this beast. Grim Reapers are not to be taken lightly. You will study them in depth in your later years, but pray you do not see one during your youth."

With those final words sending a shudder of fear through the class, the bell rang. Students stood up and grabbed their belongings, placing books and pencils into their bags and slinging backpacks over their shoulders. They talked pleasantly with their friends and teammates, many of them glad that the professor did not assign homework that first day.

"Hey Rubes, you alright?" Yang said, shouldering her bag and cracking her neck.

I could only nod. My fingers were wrapped around the bottom of my seat with an iron-grip. My face, like my knuckles, ghostly pale.

This was what hunters thought of me. This was what I was to them. The antithesis of life. The cause of all deaths ever in history. The creature among all the countless monsters which roam this world to be feared above all else. A shiver ran down my spine.

What did I get myself into?


	7. Chapter 7

I was the last to leave that last class in the afternoon, just as I was the last to leave each class prior. I spent the rest of the day silent like Death itself, refusing to even answer questions directed right at me. Much to Weiss's chagrin and declining temperament. I knew I was behaving abnormally. I should have just kept on being cheerful and inquisitive and however else I was acting before Professor Port's lesson on Higher Order Salemites. That was what a normal person would do. But no matter how many times I told myself to do it, I couldn't. Just a scared little girl.

I wanted my mother back. I chided myself. A hundred and fifteen years old. Just a few dozen decades away from adulthood and still crying for mommy. How ashamed she would be of me. Finally stepping out into the open-air surrounding Beacon Academy, I watched as first year teams separated into groups of friends. Blake and Yang were heading in one direction, while Weiss was stomping off in another. All of them had been waiting for me to emerge from the lecture hall before departing.

Not wanting to be with anyone, I paced along the side of the building, running a finger through the grooves in the stone face. It was sunny outside. A near perfect heat which descended on everyone and remained even when blocked by the shadows of the many buildings and towers which dotted the campus. It was nice to feel heat again. In the back of my mind, I knew the feeling wouldn't last forever. It never did. Temperature would be the first sense to fade when my time ran out.

I ran a finger over my arm, feeling the heat absorbed by and radiating off my skin. It was a pleasantly human feeling. One that did not diminish much as I moved into the shadows. I breathed out a shaky breath and lowered myself to the floor, leaning back against the uneven stone slabs of the classroom.

Too many thoughts buzzed around my brain. To the humans on the one side, I was the greatest monster humanity had ever faced. To the Salemites on the other, according to mom, I was the great evil. The creatures whom renounced the Queen Mother to support the living. To my own kind, I was most likely an outcast. Well, more of an outcast than all Reapers were. Trying to not only hide among the mortals, but live among them. To be them.

"Ugh, this is so much harder than I thought it was going to be." My head fell into my hands, red hood covering my face.

"I would very much hope so." I nearly jumped in place. My heart skipped a beat at the sudden intrusion. Looking up, I saw the smiling face of the platinum blonde-grey haired, green spectacle wearing headmaster.

"Oh, sorry for getting in your way headmaster." I said pulling my knees closer to my chest and trying to shrink down as much as possible.

Instead of walking by, the headmaster leaned against the wall himself, allowing his cane to rest freely on his left side. He stood there quietly, watching as students walked by the corridor between buildings, none paying attention to us and all caught up in their own little worlds and problems. Even I could see the symbolism of hiding away in the dark while they walked freely in the light. Professor Ozpin did too, judging by the pleasant little smile he gave me as he glanced my way.

"It seems as though your first day at my school has not lived up to the expectations you were hoping for. Am I correct in this assumption?"

I nodded.

I knew it wasn't all bad. I had a team and I already fought monsters and stuff. I was acting more human than I had ever done before. I was actually learning things about them I never could have. And yet… and yet everything was different now. I had maybe a few weeks before the feeling would return and I would have to claim territory and reap. It wasn't enough time. And if I was caught. I was in a school surrounded by students and teachers, trained and training to kill beings like me.

Had this day lived up to my expectations? Honestly, I did not know. I was no longer sure if I even had real expectations for the day. My head fell further between my knees. I had barely planned for this. My only real goal was not to get caught, so in that regard, the day was a success. Only _I_ was making it weird. But what did I truly hope to get out of Beacon? I had no hope of becoming a huntress. Any friends I made would be dead in a little while. Why was I there?

"I don't know if I'm supposed to be here. I think you made a mistake accepting me," I finally said, in a voice much quieter than I hoped for.

Professor Ozpin chuckled. "My dear miss Ruby Rose. I have made many mistakes over the course of my lifetime. Many more than any man, woman and child on this planet. But right now, I would not consider your attendance at Beacon Academy, nor your appointment to leader as one of them. Do you?"

"Maybe, I don't know," I shrugged halfheartedly after a moment's pause. "I'm only here because Professor Goodwitch caught me stopping a robbery."

"Yes," the headmaster agreed. "it truly was remarkable that the good professor was able to step in and recover the situation. To have one who looks as young as yourself face off against one as dangerous as him could have ended in true horrific disaster. A death even."

"I wouldn't kill him," I shook my head.

"I was referring to him killing you."

"Oh. Right."

"But you did reap the rewards of such a tussle, did you not?" Ozpin continued, allowing the slip to slide. "Fighting brilliantly with a unique style and grace that matched in skill to those entering; maybe even graduating, Beacon Academy. Without fear nor faintness from the strenuous bout. It was if the fates aligned such an occurrence to give you the perfect opportunity to allow the deputy headmistress to document your talents."

I finally looked up at him and his kind eyes.

"This world is filled with hundreds, if not thousands of mysterious forces which only a few are fully privy to. Fate is but one of such powers. But like many others who reach my age, I have come to the understanding that fate is what we make of it. Let this first day not be the basis for which you hold your time here, however long or short you choose it to be. Allow yourself time to live. To grow into the being you hope to one day become.

"Take care miss Rose. Please tell your father Taiyang Xiao-Long I say hello and that I am glad he had found another source of happiness in a second daughter."

He turned to leave, placing extra weight on his cane. After a few steps, his body only partially bathing in sunlight, he looked back at me with a knowing smile. "And please take care yourself miss Rose. Yours is a responsibility and a test not many choose to undertake. I am always here to answer the questions you have not yet considered asking. Oh, and enjoy leadership as well. I have a feeling it will suit you."

On that final ominous note, the headmaster rounded the corner and disappeared from view.

Ozpin was a strange man. There could be no doubting his intellect, but I felt like there was something otherworldly about him. He was too sure about himself making more mistakes than any living person. And there was something else…

I shook the thought from my head. No, it couldn't be. But his words did raise my spirits. Feeling a new strength, I got up from my hiding spot. Even if he did not realize the meaning in his words, I did. There was no point in wasting time. If I wanted to live with humans; to truly be among them, I would need to learn. To study harder than I ever had before, for anything else.

Beacon was an opportunity to be somebody new. I smiled, a skip emerging in my step. My little bounces flicked my bright red hood from my head and allowed my short hair to flop around freely, tickling my ears as I moved along. No point in fearing the inevitable, but best to make use of the time I had. As long or short as that might be.

The library was held in its own facility, about two buildings down from Beacon Tower and the main auditorium where I had spent my first night before initiation. Shorter than Beacon tower and narrower than the auditorium, it looked much smaller than the third largest building on campus that it actually was. What it lacked in height and width, it made up in length, stretching backwards much further than I could see from my place at the front entrance. It was made from the same thick grey stone blocks that most of the buildings on campus were, but was carved to allow the stone segments to fit cleanly together without the need for cement. This building would last much longer than the others on campus. It no doubt made it one of the older buildings as well.

The inside however was a truly different story, as overhead lights illuminated every corner of the immense space, leaving the tall windows useless in providing light to readers. Rows and rows of shelves filled with hundreds of books filled the majority of the space, with enough room on the sides for couches, tables, chairs and other such lounging and study areas for those who preferred to spend their time in the library rather than their rooms. Closed and locked study rooms also held some space along the back wall, all with carefully printed signs telling students to ask the front desk for study room keys and to book times when available.

The front desk, as the name suggests, was at the front of the room, with a big sign overhead reading 'FRONT DESK'. It made my first question to the old lady sitting behind the desk quite useless.

"Are you the front desk lady?"

Her response was to point to the sign hanging above her.

"Oh, right," I muttered shyly. "Do you know where I can find books on people?"

"Any specific subject? A specific person, or people as a whole? Including or excluding faunus? Historical texts or modern ones? Fiction or nonfiction-"

My head swirled with the onslaught of questions, asked at a pace which put my own quick-fire ramblings to shame.

"About how people act." I finally got out between her breaths.

"Psychology and sociology. Books are in the back with a sign for S.A.P. Can't miss it. Anything else?"

"On Grimm Reapers?"

"Aren't you a bit young to be digging into Reapers?" She glared at me behind thin spectacles, seeming to raise over me with her question.

"Eep!" I did not say. "I-I'm curious?"

The old lady adjusted her glasses and sat back down in her seat, clicking a few keys on her computer and glancing at her monitor. "General information on Reapers is in the Higher Order Salemite section, about four rows down that way. Specific information is in the restricted collection behind that locked door over there. I have the key, but you need special permission from a teacher to gain access."

"Oh." General information would be well and good, but what I wanted to know would most likely be in the restricted collection. That would be future Ruby's problem. General information would be a good enough starting point as any. Thanking the lady, I first grabbed a book on Reapers titled 'Death, Reapers and Grimm: A Beginners Guide to the Unknowable'. The Unknowable. Dang that was so cool. Ruby Rose the Unknowable Reaper! I liked the sound of that.

Keeping myself on task, I shook my head and gave my cheeks a light slap or two, continuing on to grab a couple books on human psychology and sociology. And a dictionary to find out what psychology and sociology were. With a stack of books nearly blocking my face, I staggered through the rows back to the front desk to check them all out, only stopping at a title which caught my interest.

'How to Make Friends and Get People to Like You'

With careful balance, I moved all my books to one arm and grabbed that final books, tossing on top of the pile and trying not to jostle anything too much to keep from tipping over.

Checking out the books were a short process, just a click or two from the front desk lady and then handing her my scroll to link the books to my account. With a cheery thank you to both the front desk lady and the nice rabbit eared faunus who held the exit door open for me, I was on my way back to my dorm room, only tripping once or twice on the uneven cobblestone pathway.

I dumped all my books down on my bed, then climbed up myself, enjoying the swinging feeling as the bed rocked side to side with my movements. So many different ways to start. I looked between the covers, choosing to start with one on basic psychology. Opening it up on my pillow; an empty notebook and pencil beside me, I proceeded to read.

People were a strange and unknowable -heh, like me! – force of nature in their own right. Each individual was even more so. There was so much to learn about the individual and human society at large, that people created entire fields of study about the concepts. While some studied the minds of Salemites and other creatures of Grimm in order to help fend off civilization's mortal enemies, others studied their own minds to help fend off against civilization's immortal enemies. Their very minds broke down their own species into groups with which to sort the 'us' from the 'them'. What resulted was the formation of family groups, then tribes, then villages. Eventually, the kingdoms which now dominated Remnant itself.

It was interesting stuff. Reapers were similar in a way. We too separated the 'us' from the 'them'. More so, the 'me' from the 'everybody else'. Reapers did not like to be near each other and when they did, it was only for a short amount of time. We were solitary creatures, choosing to live away from our own kind once we reached adulthood. Claiming a territory was a means of warning other Reapers away from us. Sort of similar to the great walls which surrounded each of the kingdoms, in a way.

Useful information to know and a great lesson in spot the similarities and differences between Reapers and humans, but a little too abstract for what I wanted. That just left a single book. 'How to Make Friends and Get People to Like You'.

I yawned. "Welp, no time to waste," I whispered, flipping to the first page and starting my reading.

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. Jumping up, I almost screeched in surprise at seeing my partner standing at eye level to me.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't even realize I fell asleep. I must have been more tired than I thought," I tried to laugh, but the sound died in my throat.

"That's alright," Weiss replied magnanimously. "And I'm sorry to wake you. I- I wanted to apologize for today."

Weiss looked down as she continued speaking, her words coming out much slower and without the usual bite nor confidence they usually held. "In class this morning you were just trying to help your sister in her fight and I just had to snap at you. A-and hit you. I was just so annoyed that you were intruding into someone else's situations and I never thought I would act so much like my fath-…"

She sighed. "The point is, after that, you were just so upset and I felt responsible for it."

"Huh?" I finally let out.

"I'm trying to apologize you dolt. I had a talk with Professor Port this afternoon and he really helped me understand myself and how our experiences deferred. From the very beginning I treated you more like a child than student here. I just wanted to say that from now on, I'm going to be the very best team member and partner you could ever hope for."

"Thanks Weiss, I'd really love to be best friends with you too."

"Let's just start as… friends for now. How do you take your coffee?"

"What?"

"I'm trying to be considerate here. How do you take your coffee?"

"What's coffee?"

"What's coff-! You know what? I'll just bring it to you how I like it and you can add sugar and cream yourself."

Weiss walked away from me, grabbing a clean mug from her dresser, filling it with a hot brown liquid. I had no clue what that was about, but as I opened up my fifth packet of sugar, it looked like my first day at Beacon was ending on a sweet note.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat quietly, with my big sister Yang on one side and maybe-friend partner Weiss on the other. As per Weiss's 'suggestion' -demand- we were in the front row, center, with our friends in Team JNPR sitting right behind us. I was nearly bursting out of my seat when Professor Goodwitch strolled into the room, her riding crop held at her shoulder and a serious no-nonsense frown on her lips.

"This is Combat Class 101 where you will, under my tutelage, gain a better understanding on your unique fighting styles, weaponry and semblances. Most classes will be divided into two segments, the first a one-hour lecture in which there will be a quiz on the material every week and a test every second week. The remaining hour and thirty minutes will be combat practice. This first week, the entire period will be combat practice in which I will pair up students at random and you will fight each other in my sparring arena.

"Rules are simple and will be strictly enforced. Break a rule, and you will gain yourself a detention. Break multiple and you will be fighting me. Do I make myself clear?"

There were a few nods. As well as Yang shaking her head no at my beyond gleeful smile at hearing we could fight the professor.

Professor Goodwitch snapped her riding crop on her open palm. "Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes, Professor!" Came the echoing reply.

"Good," she continued. "Matches will be until your opponent's aura drops below 35%, they have been knocked out of the arena, or they submit. Any attempts to continue after your opponent surrenders is a basis for expulsion. I do not take unprovoked attacks lightly in my classroom.

"Semblances are allowed to be used, unless I say otherwise, as are ranged attacks and dust usage. But please let me know prior to any match if you are primarily a ranged fighter or possess a destructive semblance, so that I can tailor the arena to your fighting style and keep the rest of the students who will be watching you safe from harm. Please raise your hand now if you use a long ranged or medium ranged weapon."

I raised my hand. As did most of the class.

"And those who are primarily dust-wielders?"

I lowered my hand, but saw as Weiss and a few others I could not name raise theirs. I watched as the professor wrote down the names of all the students who had raised their hands. Lots of ranged fighters in this class. I guessed that made sense. Everyone had some sort of gun on their weapons. Except Jaune of course.

"Now, let's have Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose step forward for our first match of the day."

I froze. Called on first. "Darn," I whispered. I knew I forgot to ask something. How strong were humans! I had never fought anybody before. Not really. Mr. Torchwick did not count. We had our… arrangement. Were Reapers even stronger than a human when not in our Shroud?

"Knock 'em dead Rubes." Yang cheered, patting me forcefully on the back, breaking me from my less than helpful thoughts.

Was I supposed to kill the human in these fights? No, I shook the silly thought from my head. Professor Goodwitch was strict about the rules. I rolled my shoulders, loosening some imaginary tension from them. Aura drops below thirty five percent-

I froze again.

Aura.

Humans had aura. What did Reapers have? Because it certainly was not aura. More like near impenetrable skin with a healthy dose of Reaper magic thrown in. This was not good.

I grabbed my scythe from my locker -because apparently opening holes to sub-dimensions was an impossibility for people without the right semblance- and made my way to the arena at the front of the room.

As Jaune stood in front of me looking scared out of his mind, his sword hand trembling over the weapon and shield held higher than needed, I froze again. How hard did humans hit? Could they take a full swing like the giant nevermore during initiation? No, they were probably more like a zombie.

"Miss Rose?"

I looked up to see the professor, Jaune and the rest of the class staring at me. The professor looked rather annoyed with a hand outstretched towards me.

"Yes?"

"Your scroll please."

"Huh?"

"Scroll, Miss Rose. I don't like dilly-dallying and children wasting my time. As you no doubt know from the last time we spoke."

I sheepishly handed her my scroll, watching as she connected it to the arena's overhead display. At the click of a button, mine and Jaune's aura's appeared on the screen for the class to see. Or rather, Jaune's aura appeared. A nice and full green bar with the percentage written over top in red for clear visibility. Next to the bar was Jaune's name in blue. Clean, easy to read and understand.

Underneath was my name in the same blue. But, instead of an aura meter, was 'ERROR', written glaringly in red. I felt nauseous. This wasn't good. This wasn't good. This was not good.

"The headmaster said this may be a problem to look for with you." Professor Goodwitch informed me in a low voice so the rest of the class would not hear. "As a late acceptance to Beacon, headmaster Ozpin warned me your scroll might not have fully attuned to your aura levels. Do not fret, he gave me a workaround for you specifically."

As the professor plugged away at a separate code, the error warning disappeared and my bar was filled. The regular green bar rolled it's way across the screen in a reverse path of what it was meant to dictate. Then a red bar filtered across, overlapping the green.

Then a yellow bar.

Then another red bar.

And then a black bar.

Finally, a green bar appeared over top it all.

I felt my eyes widen with each bar appearing, trying desperately not to look at anyone. Not my class, who were all staring at me or the overhead display intently. Not Jaune, who looked to be quaking in his shoes at the thought of fighting. And not at the professor, who was staring at me with a raised eyebrow. Once the final bar was completed and no more seemed to be appearing, the professor spoke.

"Just a bug in the system. All is well," she turned to Jaune, then back to me. "Are you both ready?"

Jaune nodded slowly. I smiled halfheartedly and gave a slight nod.

"You both know the rules. Begin."

I unleashed the full length of my weapon, curving it behind me and dropping into a defensive stance. Jaune's eyes widened at the weapon. I knew I told him about my scythe. I guess not many people use the weapon of Reapers as their standard huntsman tool. Not that I blamed anyone. This thing was a pain to learn how to use. Well, both of my scythes were, but at least my Grim Reaper one felt more like a third hand than a separate object. I waited until Jaune charged at me, sword held high.

He swung low and I jumped to the side. A very clear opening in his defenses, but I refused to strike out. Nope, now was not the time to test how strong a human was.

'Miss Rose, you've killed Mr. Arc. Three night's detention and then execution.' I smirked at the grim thought, as I spun around another attack, not even dipping into my magic to increase my speed -my semblance- missing another easy opportunity to strike.

"Ha! Look at the little girl. Just dancing around him not even bothering to attack such an easy opponent," someone guffawed from the back of the room. "Come on blondie! You're losing to a pipsqueak!"

"Hey!" I shouted back, stopping to face the crowd, trying to spot the heckler, "I'm not a pipsqueak!"

I ducked under an overhead swing, not even bothering to look at Jaune as he spun and fell from the force. The professor pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Then prove it and put the idiot out of his misery. Just look at the guy. What. A freaking. Weakling."

"Mr. Winchester, detention." Goodwitch finally had enough. Winchester crossed his arms and leaned further back in his chair, unhappy, but refusing to continue his commentary.

"Miss Rose, you too. As I said earlier, I will not have people wasting my time in class."

I turned to see Jaune panting, his sword's tip resting on the floor and his back arched down, as if struggling to lift the weight of his weapon.

"I would like you to attack, Miss Rose. Do something."

"I shouldn't," I hung my head, taking a step back from my opponent.

"And why not?"

"What if I accidentally kill him?"

My honest question brought a round of laughter from the class; Winchester most of all. I turned to Jaune, to see him blushing, his face falling in shame. I flinched. I didn't mean to make it sound like that. I only meant that I didn't know my own strength, not that Jaune was weak. I did not want to make him look so inexperienced, like he could not even stand a chance against someone -he believed to be- two years his junior.

As he stomped away, muttering his surrender, I tried to reach out for him. "Jaune, I-"

"Whatever Ruby. I'll see you later." Jaune's voice was low, but in a way I wasn't used to. He sounded angry. No, more than that. He sounded furious. And embarrassed. Maybe a little annoyed and aggravated.

"Then Ruby Rose is the winner by surrender. Miss Rose, please put your weapon away and see the headmaster after class."

I ran from the room, activating my magical semblance and leaving shadowy rose petals in my wake. I flew into the change rooms before my eyes began to water. I slammed the door before the first tears fell. I sank to the floor and sobbed into my knees. No, this was not how I wanted this day to go. I just didn't want to hurt him.

"Great. Less than a week and I lost the only sorta-friend I had." I slapped my knee, trying to feel any pain to rid me of the feelings. Even the slight stinging did nothing to alleviate the turmoil. Darn these human emotions! I growled loudly, the sound echoing off the walls.

"No," I wiped my face with the corner of my cloak. "This is not how Ruby Rose, human, ends. What does Yang always say to do? Apologize and start again." I rubbed my palm over my eyes to finish drying them and got up.

"Just apologize Ruby," I commanded myself, walking towards the boy's change rooms where Jaune would be. "Just tell him that you like killing monsters, but not people. Fighting people, I mean. Ruby Rose does not like fighting or killing people. Ya, that's it. Maybe tell the Professor that you don't like fighting people and she will let you watch instead? She would understa-"

I heard two voices in the change room. One was definitely Jaune's. The other was somebody else's, though familiar. I listened in.

"Pathetic, can't even beat a little girl. How did you get into Beacon anyway?"

Yup, it was that Winchester guy.

"Just give up now before you need to go up against someone willing to fight back."

I jumped as something hit the door.

It opened up and Winchester walked out, too embroiled in himself to pay me any mind. I peered into the room. Jaune's signature mop of blond hair was easily distinguishable. I knocked lightly on the wall. He flinched and spun to look at me. His eyes met mine for a moment, but quickly turned sour and turned away.

"What do you want, Ruby," he sighed. "Come to finish what you wouldn't in front of everybody?"

I mumbled something even I was unsure of what I said.

"What?" His obvious reply.

I sucked in a deep breath and let it out forcefully.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so so so sorry for what I did. I promise I didn't mean to. Well, I meant to not hit you, but I didn't mean what I said or what you and everybody thought of as me thinking you're weak. Because you're Jaune Arc, you're not weak, but I was scared and I don't like fighting, well I like fighting, I guess I just don't like fighting people, because they could get hurt and I don't like seeing people hurt, and my whole purpose is to make people feel better and not continue living with hurt after- not that you would get hurt, I mean, but still I was scared and I panicked and I didn't know what else to do and I'm just so sorry and I don't want to lose you as my sorta-friend because you were the first and only person to want to talk with me even though I look really young and I made a fool of you in class without meaning to and-"

Jaune's hand covered my mouth, cutting off my ceaseless ramblings of an apology. I waited patiently as he dropped his hand and sighed.

"You're right," he finally said.

Not realizing I had held my breath, I finally sucked in a new lung-full of air. "What do you mean?"

"That I'm weak and if you actually fought me, you would hurt me."

"No, that can't be right. You're Jaune Arc! The huntsman extraordinaire!"

"But I'm not."

"Of course you are! I was just being childish and I should have told you right away that I wasn't going to attack because I don't like attacking humans- erm, people."

"But I'm not!" Jaune erupted, slamming his hands on a tiled floor, the high pitched echo drowning out my attempts at alleviating the situation. I shrunk back.

"I'm not a huntsman extraordinary or whatever. I'm not even a real huntsman in training. Ruby, I-I lied to get into Beacon."

He gazed at me intently, waiting for his words to hit me with their full impact.

"I lied to get into Beacon. I forged my paperwork so I looked stronger and smarter than I was. I came into initiation not even knowing what aura was, much less actually having it. Did you know Pyrrha unlocked my aura during initiation? I have no clue what I'm doing here."

He looked at the ground in front of him. I let the silence linger between us.

"I shouldn't be in Beacon either." My voice was a whisper.

I felt his eyes glance at me.

"It's a long story and I don't feel comfortable telling you yet, or anyone really. But, I understand where you're coming from. I really do. And I don't think any less of you because of it. If I can train to be a huntress. Me. Then you could too. Well as a huntsman, because you're a boy you can't be a huntress, your hair isn't long enough for it."

He chuckled. The tension between the two of us disappeared in an instant and I joined along. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You're a really good friend, Ruby. I'm sorry for snapping at you back there in the ring."

"That's alright. And I'm so super-duper sorry for making you look weak."

"I forgive you." Jaune smiled, "it's alright Ruby. I just need to learn more and train that much harder. I'll do it myself. I need to prove to everyone that I deserve to be here just as much as they do."

"Okay. But know that your friends are here for you, if you ever need help."

"Thanks, Vampirina."

"Vampirina?" I frowned.

"Vampirina? You know, Ruby. Bloody Ruby the vampire you're named after? No, forget it. It's a stupid nickname."

"No! No, I like it. Thanks, Jaune. I've never had a nickname before."

"No problem. Hey, what nickname would you give me?"

I giggled.

"Vomit boy."

He paled. "No, please no. Don't tell me you saw that!"

I laughed, "I smelled it too!"

He groaned into my shoulder as I fell into a fit of laughter. Yes, Jaune was definitely my friend. My best, first and only friend.

"Thank you. You definitely turned my day around. Come on, let's get going before Professor Goodwitch misses us."

He tapped on my shoulder gently as he stood up. I gripped his outstretched hand, letting him pull me up and the two of us walked back to our seats, shoulder to shoulder.

"Hey, you and blondie good?" Yang asked as I took my seat.

"I really think we are."

"That's good. I don't know what's going on with you, but I'm glad you still have your friend after it. When you want to talk to me, I'm all ears."

"Thanks Yang."

"Were you really scared of hurting Jaune?"

I nodded.

Yang leaned close to me, "does somebody have a little crush?"

"What- pff- how- I-" no matter how many times I tried; words weren't coming to me. I struggled to let out anything other than awkward sounds as Yang laughed into her hands.

"Wow Rubes, you've gone so white!"

"What?!" I pulled out my scroll and looked at myself in the camera. My heart rate immediately slowed when I saw my reflection. "Oh, you meant pale."

Yang continued talking and making comments throughout the rest of the period. Luckily, it was something that I, along with the rest of my team, were quickly becoming very good at tuning out.

"That is all for today. Those of you who haven't fought will be fighting next class. And remember, this weekend we will be going to the Forever Fall forest for your first taste at a mission. Miss Rose and Mister Winchester, you have detention with me tomorrow, do not be late."

As the rest of the class got their things and left, heading right to either the dorms, library or cafeteria, I ventured left towards the headmaster's office in Beacon Tower. Alone, although convincing Yang that I would be fine was as much a hassle as anything else. But finally I had climbed those many stairs to the top floor and knocked gently against the door to the headmaster's office. There was a click and the door opened up to the headmaster's kind eyes behind a pair of green spectacles hanging low on his nose.

"Welcome Miss Rose, please come in." He closed the door behind me and gestured to take a seat. "I wanted to see how your first few days have been after our discussion. To touch base, as it were."

"So far so good, professor."

The headmaster took a small sip from his mug. "That is good. That is very good. And how are things with your team going? With Yang. Your older sister, was it?"

I nodded, "I think we're bonding. Or I hope we all are. Weiss is being nicer to me and we're all so excited for this weekend."

"Indeed. I do wish to warn you not to take such a mission lightly. There are plenty Grimm in the forest of Forever Fall and all will quickly take note of whom or what is in their forest. Human. Faunus. Or other."

My eyes widened, but he paid it no mind. "Zombies and Chimera, even the occasional vampire likes to test the Grimm in this forest. It is perfect land for Salemites to flourish." He continued on, leaving me both puzzled and relieved.

"I am pleased to see that you are gifted in defense. At least judging from your one duel with the young Mr. Arc. It had been a while since I saw six aura bars appear. It must be the system restoring itself after inputting new data to fit your own biology. As Beacon scrolls do with all the students who pass through these halls. Or, you are quite younger than I presumed you were, but no matter.

"You must keep up with your studies. You have a lot to learn, along with the rest of your year. I would also recommend asking Miss Belladonna for assistance with acquiring those books on advanced Salemites you were looking for. I hear that she has already become quite adept at sneaking into my library after-hours."

I stared at him. Ozpin was a confusing one. Did the man ever speak clearly about anything?

"I bid you farewell miss Rose. Please enjoy your stay here at Beacon, as long as it may last."

I got up to leave, pushing my chair in and heading to the door. This confusing talk had perplexed me, rather than enlighten me like our last one. Both were equally as confusing though. It was like... No, it was impossible. No point in even thinking such crazy and self-harming thoughts. Best to take what he said at face value. Just the maddening words of an intelligent human made purposefully maddening to make himself sound wiser than he was. I could dwell on their hidden meanings later.

For now, I needed to finish my homework with Weiss and play video games with Yang and read more of my books on people. Maybe a tune-up of Crescent Rose before bed if I had the time. Maybe I could ask Blake about getting those books on Grim Reapers. Or was now too soon? We only knew each other for a few days now. Not even a week.

"Miss Rose?"

I turned to look at the smiling professor Ozpin, both his hands resting on his desk.

"It's said that a human's aura can withstand the full strike of a Goliath Grimm before it will shatter on impact. Though, typically a person can only hit a fraction of that strength. People with Miss Xiao Long's semblance being one of the few exceptions of course. Please close the door on your way out."


	9. Chapter 9

Detention. So, this was what people did when they got in trouble. Sitting down in a small room at individual desks, waiting for the clock on the wall to tick passed a certain predetermined time. Doing nothing. Time that could have been spent sparring, or studying, or just hanging out with friends. Even time that could have been better spent learning something new. No, this was how the punishment went.

For wasting our teacher's time, we had our own time wasted in return. I smirked. It was a perfectly reasonable and fair punishment. Even I could see that, though I found it quite boring and tame. And only for two hours. That was but a blip of time, even for humans. I had lived for one hundred and fifteen years. Over one hundred long years. I was the same age as the oldest man currently alive. Yes, I looked up his age during Professor Port's class.

I had been on Remnant for such a long time that my childhood naps made me miss life-changing, world altering events that would shape human history for decades or centuries to come. I had lived through at least three generations of people, maybe a fourth.

And yet.

I was mind numbingly, soul shatteringly, unabatedly bored out of my mind.

Was this a human thing?! My head slammed onto my arms which were splayed out on my desk. I got a cough from Professor Peaches or whatever her name was, who was watching me and Winchester -apparently his first name was Cardin- and the dozen other students of all years who had been given detention that week. Or at least this type of detention, because apparently this school ran on a 'punishment must fit the crime' sort of system.

I was told that another group of students was sweeping the courtyard. I would not ever admit that I begged to be given that punishment over sitting still and quietly for two hours. Not being allowed to look at anyone else, or tap on my desk, or shake my legs, or even hum a tune or seven in my head. No, I would not say that I stooped low enough to grovel at the feet of a professor, begging her to grant me asylum from this room by giving me chores. Chores!

But, judging by the tiny glances that Cardin and his ilk were giving me, as well as their less than quiet snickers, I had done just that. I groaned and hid further into my arms. This was not a hide in my hood sort of embarrassment. This was definitely a dig my face into my desk as far as possible and hope I disappear sort of emotion. For once, I could not wait for that vampire's death to wear off and for me to lose all these all too human emotions.

I eyed the clock longingly. There was still thirty minutes left. That meant I finished most of detention already. Just thirty minutes. That's fifteen minutes twice, or ten minutes three times. Or five minutes six times, or three minutes ten times. Yes, I could manage to get through three minutes ten times. That would be easy! As Yang puts it, it would be a piece of cake. All I would need was something to distract myself.

Cake.

Was cake any good? It would have to be for there to be a phrase for it. Or maybe it was just easy to make. Ya, that would make sense. Cakes are easy to make so things that are easy are as easy as cake. Or was that easy as pie? And was it a slice of cake or piece of cake? Phrases are confusing. My eyebrow twitched as no time seemed to be passing by while my thoughts spiraled into such absurdity that even I could not hope to follow.

It was like each tick of the clock was happening slower than the previous one.

Tick tick tick.

Tick… tick…

Tick.

I glanced up. That was strange. The clock had stopped. It was most likely out of…

I looked around. Cardin was leaning back in his seat, tilting it onto its hind legs with his foot on the desk. A smug grin etched into his face and eyes shut mid-blink. Professor Peach was sitting at her desk and looking intently at a pile of papers, pen in one hand, its tip resting on the top sheet. Her other hand was resting on her cheek, lightly touching it with the tips of her fingers in avid concentration. Unmoving in her focus.

I leaned forward to get a better view.

Or maybe it was just unmoving. Standing up slowly, I glanced at each of my detention mates. Not a single one had moved a muscle. A hand wave in front of the face of one really tall boy all but confirmed it. Time had stopped.

No, that wasn't it. Time was still moving. Judging by the professor's red pen continuing to leak on the page, or the water falling from the mouth of one student mid-sip.

"Hello?" I asked in a voice much quieter than needed. "Is this some sort of joke thing?"

No movement. Not even a breath or a smirk of amusement at my obviously growing confusion. Tucking my chair into my desk, I walked around, tapping lightly on the table. This was weird. Poking my head out of the classroom, the hallways were in a similar state of un-timeliness. Students stood still in the hallways, smiles or frowns on their faces and many with lips parted mid-conversation. I stepped out, my boots echoing across the now eerily silent hall.

Then all at once, the air around me grew cold and stale. In a single breath, the heat of the sun made way for a coldness which was paling to that of my Reaper guise. I exhaled fog, which floated lazily in this newfound air. Then the sunlight shining through the many open windows dimmed. So too did the lights hanging overhead. This was weird. I checked the corner of my hood.

"Still red."

No, I had not changed into my Grim Reaper form. I remained looking like the same human Ruby Rose I had for the last week or two.

"Hello?" I ventured out a call, not knowing what to expect.

Then I saw the black tendrils of shadow flicker into view. Coming around the corner was the source of this sudden darkness. As it came further into focus, I could tell it was strong. Stronger and much older than I was. But what it was, was plain to see.

Swaying before me, cloak hidden feet just barely sweeping along the floor was a Grim Reaper. Hood raised and face covered in ashen shadow, only two bright red eyes gazed out from underneath. A piercing gaze which sent chills running through my spine. It slowly creeped towards me; gleaming eyes fixed on my own. As it passed by students, they visibly shook, even with feet firmly frozen in place.

The Grim Reaper towered over me, surrounding me with its otherworldly presence. Then its eyes softened. The fierce garnet gaze was filled with a sudden calming warmth. Its cloaked hands, once fastened around its scythe let go of the powerful weapon, allowing it to float alongside, while it reached for its hood.

Slowly, the shadowed hood was pulled back, revealing a young and pretty face. The woman's long raven black hair spilled forth. Her calming eyes of ruby-gold, like miniature flames, were squinting in a small smile, which also descended to her light pink lips. Her deathly pale skin, which had shown the tiniest inklings of the bones underneath, became fleshy, though still white as chalk. As her hood was dropped, so too did the massive presence which surrounded her, until she stood in front of me now only a head or so taller.

"I did not expect to see another of my kind in a place like this." Her voice was soothing. Deep and feminine with a hint of pleasant charm. I could not even hope to tear my gaze from her. I was trapped in the spell that was her.

"I would not have come if I knew another of us was claiming this territory. Especially one so young. I would have at least waited until it had been claimed so that our duel would leave us both on an equal field. How old are you, little one?"

It took me a moment to realize she had asked me a question. My eyes lowered to her cloak covered feet. "Fifteen. A hundred and fifteen."

"One too young to be left alone." She was so enamoring. So completely calming. I knew it was what she was. My voice, sight and appearance was calming too, towards the dying. But I had never before felt a Reaper's powers on my own person. It was like nothing I had ever expected. "How far along are you in claiming this territory? You must have stumbled upon it quite recently if I could not tell you were here."

"I don't know how to." I mumbled.

"Please speak up, little one." There was no malice in her words, just the gentle calm. Maybe a hint of curious delight.

"I don't know how to claim a territory," I said much louder this time. "My mother was killed before she taught me. I was hoping the books in the library would be able to teach me something useful for it."

"You must be very bright to think of such things. Well, I am not a Reaper who would keep a youngling from trying to claim her first territory. There is no pleasure in stealing from a child." She smiled pleasantly. "Who was your mother, little one?"

I shook my head, "she told me never to reveal to another one of us her name."

The elder Reaper nodded with a smirk. "At least she taught you that. Only the Grim Reaper should reveal her own name to another. Well my dear, let me be the first to introduce myself. My name is Cinder. Cinder Fall."

"I'm Ruby Rose," I replied.

"Summer's daughter. Yes, I have met your mother before. We were never the best of friends, but what Reapers are?" Cinder giggled.

"If you want this area, I'll leave. I've no claim to it and you could easily beat me." My head dropped. There was nothing I could do. Not in the presence of such a powerful Reaper. Or any other Reaper. I was too young, too weak. I knew it, she knew it.

"I think not, little one." I looked up, her words surprising me. "As I said, it would be rude of me to take a territory from one so young, even if she has not yet claimed it. I will allow you to keep this area. To learn to claim it as your own. Now, now. I won't teach you how to do so. I expect you to use that bright mind of yours to learn for yourself. Just know that I do plan on returning here in the near future. So, I propose a deal. In return for not forcing you from this land, I will grant it to you. If you learn to claim a territory and claim it by the time I return, you will allow me to wander through it. I will not Reap any souls from it, nor try to diminish your hold over it. But, you will allow me access to it. To move around it outside of your viewing. If you have yet to claim it, you will relinquish any claim you have to it, but I will offer the same allowances that you would offer me. If it's unsuitable to you, we can always fight and settle this in the usual way."

Cinder Fall held out her hand to me. In this form, her hands were ghostly pale, almost translucent. The faint shapes of her finger's bones were visible beneath her skin. I reached towards her hand with my own. As our hands touched, my own Reaper form began seeping through. My hand up to my shoulder became more transparent and pale, shadows clinging to my red hood and cloak, deepening them to a crimson. I shook her hand.

Underneath her smile and my own, there was a battle raging between us. Like lightning shooting between our conjoined hands, as we both subconsciously pitted our wills in an unnatural battle. The handshake lasted much longer than I realized. Our own Reaper magics fought; two Salemites of incredible strength so close to each other that they were touching. Something that would normally never happen, unless a powerful deal was being made.

Much more powerful than I may have first realized.

And then our hands disconnected, and the flames of power flickered into but a spark. The hallway brightened. I had not even realized it darkened even further in our struggle of wills. The woman, Cinder Fall smiled a pleasant, motherly smile.

"It has been a pleasure to meet you, Ruby Rose, the young Reaper. I do hope that when we see each other again, we can both become friends. I have always wanted to teach a friend what I know. I will see you soon, little one. I hope to see how strong your claim to this territory becomes."

With those final words, she pulled back on her hood and gripped her scythe. Tendrils of shadow billowed from the bottom of her clothe, and she left the way she came without a glance back. As she phased through the wall, the darkness and cold receded, until it was only a chill left in my spine. Slowly, the students began to move and voices filled the silent halls.

I walked back into class and sat down before everything resumed its usual pace. Professor Peach shook her head, waking herself from her stupor and frowned as she realized her pen had leaked through the paper she was marking, ruining the words before she could read them. A student to my left coughed, spewing out water which had been choking him. The others in the detention room laughed at his clumsiness, only falling silent at the professor clearing her throat.

I couldn't think of anything other than the conversation I had with the other Reaper.

Cinder Fall.

The only Grim Reaper I had ever met that was kind to me, aside from my mother. She was so much older than I was. Centuries old at least, maybe more. If she wanted to, it would have taken mere moments to defeat me and forced me out of Beacon Academy. And yet, she let me stay. More than that, she gave me the chance to try and claim my first territory. To actually grow stronger. Even then, she wouldn't attack me. If I claimed this land, then it would be mine and I would be safe. Safe from her as well, thanks to our deal. I smiled lightly.

Once Professor Peach was satisfied, she let us leave, calmly instructing us to never be given detention again before sending us on our way. I had to talk to Blake tonight. There was no time to waste.

I had a territory to claim.


	10. Chapter 10

Yang was sitting on her bed, head between her legs as she faux-cried. The rest of our team was standing in front of her, glancing at one another. At least I wasn't the only person confused by the awkward display of emotion. As Yang let out another bellowing moan, which once again confirmed our suspicions that her tears and sobs were indeed fake, Weiss seemed to have enough, slapping her with a strong back-hand.

"Please shut up, you annoying brute," came the ice queen's harsh words.

"What did I do wrong!" Yang groaned in reply. "I thought I was the perfect sister. Did I not sneak out enough? Did I set too good of an example for my poor little Rubix Cube? It had to be something I did. Why else would Ruby go to Blake of all people to learn how to sneak out! And the library of all places? What did I do to you to make you want to sneak out after hours just to study more?"

Blake and I groaned in unison. So that's what these last five minutes of hugging and fake-crying were all about? Because I asked Blake instead of her?

"Yang, maybe Ruby wants to sneak into the library to meet up with some boy? Who says it's to study," Blake asked helpfully, perking up the wily blonde.

"You're right! Maybe she did learn a thing or two from me! But I better meet this mystery man first, Ruby. I want him to know what's what before he's allowed to even think of touching you."

I immediately tensed and felt my face heat up and turn a not very natural colour. "What boy? There's no boy!"

"Fine, girl then." Yang shrugged, giving me a wave of her hand.

My cheeks reddened further.

"There's nobody! I promise!" I quickly spat out, waving both my hands in front of me, trying desperately to force those types of thoughts from my teammates' minds. Judging from the smirks all three of them were giving me, it was a completely lost cause.

"I just need Blake's help to get into the library's restricted access section after hours to find a book!"

"So you want to break into a section of the library that requires explicit professor permission, to get your hands on a book. On the one hand, my sister is a dork. But on the other, she's breaking a whole mess of school rules. Huh," Yang tapped her chin. "This is a tough one. Should I be proud of her or not? Weissicle, help me out here. Is she a dork or a badass?"

Weiss huffed and rolled her eyes, not even bothering to answer. Yang shook her head over a moment of chin-tapping.

"No matter, I still think it's some guy. Or girl." She added after noticing my glare.

Why was my glare not frightening her! I was copying the face Weiss makes all the time and I knew I had it mastered by now. I guess I needed more practice in front of the mirror.

"So Blake, will you help me?"

"Why me?"

"Because Professor Ozpin said that you were pretty good at it." My reply seemed to make Blake tense and pale.

"What? I thought it was a compliment." I looked between the three of them, oblivious to why Weiss and Yang were chuckling and Blake was muttering to herself about losing her touch and needing more practice at infiltration.

"Fine, I'll help you get that book you want." Blake finally acquiesced.

"At least you're taking a bigger interest in your education," Weiss agreed. "Even if it does involve illicit behavior."

"I'm going to go with being proud of you for breaking rules before me. And getting a detention first! Hah! I can't wait to tell dad about that."

Yang guffawed against my whine to keep it a secret.

Taiyang wasn't my father, but it would still be best to keep on his good side.

"Can you at least hold off on your planned late night extracurriculars until after our trip to Forever Fall? Maybe a little later? I would prefer my partner was not given a second detention and force the both of us to remain behind on our first mission."

I readily agreed. It only meant waiting a week or two. Besides, we were heading to Forever Fall tomorrow and it was already too late to go snooping around in the library after hours. Well, it wasn't too late, because the whole point of it was to go get the book late at night anyways, but after just having that conversation with Ozpin, it might make things too obvious. But then again, who would suspect someone of sneaking into a library the day after they are informed of that possibility?

I then proceeded to curse myself for rambling in my own thoughts. That could wait, we had a mission coming up tomorrow!

"So, who's excited for tomorrow?" I decided to change the conversation to a safer topic.

Yang shrugged, leaning back on her mattress resting on her forearms. "Should be pretty easy. I bet five lien it's going to be a simple grab and go mission, like initiation."

"It must be at least somewhat harder, right? We had some classes already. Even a sparring class, so they must at least have some ideas as to what we all could handle."

"I guess we will see. Good night." Blake said, giving a small wave and nimbly lifting herself up onto her bunk, above Yang. Pulling out a book, she opened it to the bookmark and proceeded to tune the rest of us out.

"You think she really drowns us out? Or is she secretly listening to everything we're saying. Like, if I were to say that I really enjoy Blake's bella-booty, or that she has incredible legs… She blushing Rubes?"

"Nope," I shook my head. "Not even a smile."

"Damn," Yang snapped her fingers.

"Well, as fun as listening to the two of you prattle on about your indecent and rather unbecoming manners and workplace behavior, I will be turning in for the night as well. I will see you on the morrow." Weiss turned to me, sneering. "And if you deign to use that infernal whistle, or even consider slamming pots and pans together from the dorm-floor kitchen, I will strangle you."

With those final words, she slipped under her covers, face turned towards the wall and away from my sister and me. I looked to Yang, surprised.

"We have a kitchen?"

"Where do you think Ren gets all the pancakes for you and Nora from?"

"I thought that was just one of life's mysteries!"

Yang chuckled and rubbed my hair affectionately. "You really are a dork, Ruby. I love you."

"Y-ya. You too," I let out.

No way was I saying those words. From everything I read, those were important words. You could love a thing. Or even love doing a thing. But loving a person? That was different. That meant you had a… connection with them. Real trust. I trusted Yang. She was my human sister, after all. But did she really trust me? Or this interpretation of me? Would she still say those words if she knew what I really was? Or would she treat me with as much fear that was shown in Professor Port's first class.

With those less than joyful thoughts, I climbed into my own bed, shouted goodnight to the three of them and stared at the ceiling. Another couple hours of boredom and my own thoughts, before fatigue and sleep would claim my body.

* * *

I woke up with the sun, and for probably the first time, so too did the rest of my team. That isn't to say that they were truly awake, but they were 'up'. Except for Yang. The moment she stood on her two feet, she fell face first onto the hard floor below her.

Snoring.

The rest of us collectively agreed to leave her be until the very last minute. An hour later and we were all ready to go.

"Breakfast," Yang reminded us.

So, twenty minutes later, we were finally ready to go.

"We need our weapons from our lockers," Weiss mentioned offhandedly.

Ten minutes later and some complaining by yours truly about using the rocket lockers like they were designed for; we all had our weapons and Team RWBY was finally able to reach the bullhead docks to get started on our class mission.

Of course, we were the last ones to arrive. At least Professor Goodwitch scolded us on route to the Forever Fall Forest, instead of waste any more precious time before departure. Scolding done and trip over, we touched down in a small empty field somewhere deep in the forest and were all assembled as a class of first year hunters in training.

"Professor Peach is in need of sap from the trees in this forest. Each team will be required to collect two jars. You have four hours to complete this mission and return to the bullheads." Task given and jars distributed to each group of pairs, we set forth on our mission. Our very first mission!

"This'll be a breeze," Yang laughed, tossing her jar from one hand to the other.

"This mission is obviously to prepare us for the more tedious aspects of the huntsman life," Weiss surmised. I couldn't help but nod along to Weiss's statement. "If anything, it is to see if we are able to complete our assigned mission in an effective and time-efficient manner. I suggest we fill these jars and return them to Professor Goodwitch post haste."

Yang shrugged, "fine by me. Gives us more time to lay around and catch some Z's."

"Ooh no siree!" The energetic redhead from Team JNPR jumped up onto Yang's shoulders, having sneaked past all of us mid-conversation. "You got to try some of the sap first! Apparently it tastes awesome. Even Grimm like the smell!"

"Nora, please get off." Nora smiled and patted Yang's cheek before hopping down. The rest of Team JNPR joined us shortly after.

I said hello to Jaune and I waved to the rest of his team. Nora was hyper, almost like a me-sized version of Yang, with comparable strength. Ren and Blake were two pees in a pod. It was almost funny watching their interaction. I would have thought those two were the non-human ones if I didn't know any better.

"Hello," Ren started,

"Good to see you," Blake concluded.

Nora and Yang noticed the two's lack of communication and attempted to spur them on. At least Weiss and Pyrrha looked to be doing better, though not by much. Jaune and I could only look at each other and laugh. It was quite amusing to see our teams interact. We had sat near each other for a few meals that week, but it was mostly because Jaune or I would save each other a spot. Teams kept to themselves for the most part.

At least that was how things had looked so far.

But actually seeing our two teams get along in such a way, Jaune could all but voice my thoughts, "and apparently we're the awkward ones."

I snorted. "Who'd have thought that? Want to get sap together? As a big group, I mean."

Jaune frowned, eyes darting around. "Sure," he finally said, eyes settling on mine. "Things are better in numbers. Pyrrha told me that the sap attracts Grimm, so it's best not to get any on your clothes. Also, it stains really bad."

"Thanks for the warning. Hey guys! Let's start getting that sap!"

A small cheer erupted from the group, along with Nora's shouts of "and let's eat it all!"

Handing Weiss our jar, I got to work drilling a hole into a tree, humming a little tune to myself. It was easy work. Or, it was easy, as the process felt little like work, and more patience and strength control to keep from accidently pushing the drill straight through the trunk. I was very glad that Weiss didn't ask me what happened to my drill and allowed me to borrow hers.

The hole drilled and tap placed, Weiss went about filling our jar while I took the time to people watch. It was amazing how quickly the eight of us bonded. Nora's bubbly laughter filled the air as she and Yang tried to rile up their partners. I even thought I saw a hint of a smile perk on Blake's lips.

As soon as Ren finished with his jar, Nora took it from him and gulped down half of it, much to Ren's displeasure.

"Nora, what did I tell you about the sap?" Ren said, shaking his head.

"Take slower sips?" Nora tried. "Share?"

Ren nodded, pleased when she handed him the jar and allowed him to take a small sip of the purple sap.

Pyrrha was filling up her own jar as well, a few trees away, frowning.

"Hey Weiss, I'm going to check on Pyrrha for a minute." Weiss nodded and flicked her wrist at me, which I took as acquiescence.

"Hey Pyrrha," I said in a sing-song voice, skipping over to her.

"Oh, hello Ruby. How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm good. Hey, do you know where Jaune is? I haven't seen him in a little while."

Pyrrha tensed and pursed her lips.

"He should be around somewhere…" Pyrrha glanced around. "He has been quite busy lately. It's… most likely about a personal matter. Something that he has kept close to his chest until recently. It's not really my place to say, but I do wish he were here."

I tilted my head. "Is this about him faking his way into Beacon?"

"Shh! How do you know that?" Pyrrha spun towards me, dropping her half-filled jar onto the grass. Its contents slowly seeping out.

"Oh, oops. I promised Jaune I wasn't going to tell anyone that."

I watched as Pyrrha sighed and looked around, pulling me by my shoulder into a more secluded part of the forest.

"Jaune told me he faked his transcripts to enter into Beacon Academy. He told me just a little while ago actually."

"I made Jaune really angry and he sorta shouted it out at me," I shrugged. "I didn't really see what the big deal was, since I didn't get here the proper way either. I think it's just us that know though."

"Thank you for keeping it a secret. I know Jaune would hate for us to share his personal information with anyone else." Pyrrha placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm glad that he told someone else though. He has been acting… strangely these last few days."

"Why's that?"

"I'm not really sure. Just that he has been spending a lot of time away from the team, favouring time spent with Team CRDL."

My brows furrowed. That didn't sound like something Jaune would do. Cardin Winchester hated Jaune! He was a big meanie! And I felt like the feeling was mutual between the two. I told as much to Pyrrha, recounting what I had heard and seen after our sparring match the day before.

"I think we should trust him. As his friends, as well as, as my teammate, partner, and leader. And your fellow leader, of course."

I nodded at Pyrrha's words. They made sense in a way. Maybe it was one of those human things I read about in my book on how to make friends! I racked my brain for the words the book used.

_Contact is essential to becoming friends. While this does in some cases mean physical contact, the best form of contact is to be around the person. Have them grow accustomed to you being in their visual vicinity and engaging with them in minor conversations._

There's the devil! I knew I could remember it if I thought hard enough. And I should know, I read it over half a dozen times. Even Weiss commented on how invested I was in my work. Although she might have thought it was some history book for class and not one to relate to people.

Jaune must have read the same book too! I knew there had to be a reason why he was hanging around with somebody who hated him. It would only be a matter of time before Cardin would see how awesomely amazing Jaune was and then we'd all become besties! Like Team RWBY and Team JNPR were! Sort of. School hadn't been going on that long, but there was definitely a comradery between the eight of us. Or at least between me and Jaune and Yang and everyone else. But it was a start!

My incessant internal ramblings were cut off when I felt something shatter across my back. The force of it pushed me forwards, taking a small step to regain my balance.

"Hey are you okay?" Pyrrha asked, holding my shoulder gently. Her eyes widened when she looked behind me.

"Ya, I think so. What was that? Do I have something on my back?"

"It seems as though someone threw their jar of sap on you. I must apologize. I believe they may have been aiming for me, had you not stepped in front of me when you did, it would have been my body that is... sticky." She picked a shard of glass off of me. "Are you okay? Some of these look deep. I will go get a profess-"

I swiped a finger across my lower back, feeling the purple sap stick to it. Sucking the digit clean, I smiled. "Oh that tastes incredible!"

"I'm glad you are enjoying it?" Pyrrha asked, unsure of whether to be offended for me, or relieved I wasn't hurt.

"Do you hear that?" I turned towards an approaching noise.

It was like a faint buzzing. Almost like a zipper that was slowly approaching. No, the sound was quickly approaching. Definitely quickly approaching. Then I saw it! Them! Wasp-like grimm. What were they called, what were the called?

"Lancers!" Pyrrha shouted, pulling out her sword and shield.

The Lancers did not even turn to look at the invincible girl. All their attention was on me. Right, Grim Reaper thing.

"They must be attracted to the sap!"

Oh? A human thing too? Well, that's a nice change of pace at least.

"My sap!" I shouted at the grimm without meaning to. I blushed as they appeared through the treeline.

Not super nice though, as these tiny grimm creatures were still flying full-speed towards me, stingers at the ready. Only a second later, I pushed myself into high gear, activating my magic -semblance as the humans call it- and dashing away leaving behind a trail of rose petals appearing out of shadow. Unfurling my weapon, I struck one down, splitting the grimm bug in two.

That still left... only fifteen.

That wasn't so bad. I had Crescent Rose with me. Now, to pull in some shadows to confuse them and split up their basic formation. Then it would be a simple matter of slicing them up.

I paused to get my bearings, taking a deep breath to call upon my magic, preparing for what needed to be done.

"Don't just stand there, run!" Pyrrha called to me, blocking a Lancer's powerful stinger with her shield and slashing across it's bone plated abdomen.

"Right! I'll go find some help." I shouted back, rushing ahead once more. Darn humans and their lack of magic. Why couldn't everyone just have magic! Then another thought dawned on me.

Could a regular human fight off fifteen Lancers at once? Well, maybe not a regular human, but a huntress-in-training? Would it be weird if I just... swoosh, and sliced all of them in half? Could a fully trained huntsman do something like that? Argh! I really need to do some research before I try to act human! Welp, I guess there's always next time I try this.

And what about my... aura? Reaper aura? Raura? Was there really no name for our... thingies? Could a Lancer's stinger pierce aura? And even if it couldn't how many hits could a human take before their aura was gone? A hundred hits? two hundred? I gasped. Only fifty? No, now was not a time for questioning the basics of being a human. That would wait until later. All I needed to do was not get hit at all.

I ducked under a Lancer and threw myself out of the way of another.

That might take getting used to.

So, I listened to the strongest and smarty-est person around and ran like Pyrrha said. Advancing in the opposite direction. That's what Yang would have called it. Pff, retreating. What Reaper would retreat from a few measly, massive and massively aggressive grimm who were dead set on killing you and only you? Not me of course!

"Help!" I most assuredly did not scream as I zipped by the rest of team RWBY and JNPR -minus Jaune and Pyrrha- who were taking their time relaxing and sipping on extra collected sap. The thirteen remaining Lancers chasing me, with a panting Pyrrha chasing after them, was enough to rouse the group from their recreational rest.

Taking a sharp turn, I spun around, running passed my team. "Anybody see Jaune?" I breathed out to Yang as I went by.

"Not a pip from him. He's missing out on all the fun!"

Of course Yang would have fun at a time like this. Jumping over a rock and dancing my way through the quick stingers, I slashed up just narrowly missing my target's soft black flesh. The ringing of metal on bone echoed through the treeline, even over the loud buzzing of these bugs. Yes, I did it! I didn't slice it in half accidentally!

"Rubes! Bring them over here!" I complied to Yang's request, sliding underneath a Lancer and darting towards my human sister, her arm pulled back and a glint of excitement in her eyes. Lilac twinkled and gave me a wink as I sped by, her fist flying at me-like speeds.

Straight into the face of one of those annoying little brats! Immediately, it began to evaporate.

One more down, twelve to go.

"Hiyah!" Make that eleven, judging by the excited chattering of Nora, now wielding a hammer larger than she was. But who was I to talk, lugging around Crescent Rose.

I ran the bugs chasing me through a gauntlet of my teammates and colleagues. No, friends. Those who fight together are friends. Even if only for a short time. Fists and swords and guns tore through the heavily armoured grimm. Even I got in a slash or three! Pyrrha was being her awesome self, taking on four at once whenever I whizzed by. I would definitely have to ask her how to fight many strong opponents without her magic. So cool.

"Ruby look out!" I barreled head first into a tree. With a grunt, I fell, head pounding. Just one Lancer left. I could do it. I could take it on. Nothing too complicated, just a little burst of speed to get beside it and a single swing. I stood up.

Almost immediately, vertigo set in and I came crashing back down to the forest floor.

"Ugh, my head." I whined.

The lancer fell upon me. I saw the stinger in striking position, inching closer and closer. My hands reached up to defend my neck. I only had one thought in my mind at the time. Aw great. How was I going to explain this to my team? What was going to happen when I got pierced? Not only would it not kill or greatly injure me, it would probably get stuck. Like a tiny bee's stinger. Then I would have to tell them and then they'll get all scared of me and then I'll have to go hide again! No! Maybe I could come up with a really super perfect lie! Or just wipe their memories of the situation? No, mind wiping is plan B if the lie doesn't work.

Lie, lie. What's a good lie? My mind was blank, I had no ideas. None! This was it, the moment of truth, I shut my eyes tightly. I really hated needles.

But the pierce never came. I peered at the figure standing before me. Tall with a white chest plate and scraggly blond hair. Sword drawn in both hands as he pushed back against the Lancer's stinger.

"I've got you Ruby!" Jaune shouted, his voice filled with determination. "I'm not going to let my friends get hurt, no matter what!"

He wasn't talking to me. Maybe not even to himself. I glanced sideways. It was Cardin. Him and his teammates, all watching Jaune with surprised expressions. Huh, when did they get here?

I looked at Pyrrha, who was holding back Yang and Nora from joining in on the fight. I couldn't hear what she was telling them, but they both nodded and stopped struggling. Now all of us were just an audience for the leader of Team JNPR. Sword finally pushing back the stinger, giving himself enough room to draw his shield in his free hand.

The stinger came down again, now impacting the shield, while his sword arm thrust and cut. Hacking away at anything it could connect with.

"Stay away from my friend!" Jaune shouted in a cry of strength. One final thrust. At the same time, his shield arm moved up, blocking a last attempt strike from the Lancer. The sword impaled the Lancer. Its wings stopped beating and the buzzing I had almost grown accustomed to, ceased. The grimm fell and begun to disintegrate.

Jaune was breathing hard, his sword dropping beside him. Shaking his head, he turned to face Cardin, who stood at a distance. Jaune was angry. No, he was determined. Without even a glance at the rest of us, he stared down the guy. "Don't you ever dare do something like that to one of my friends again. Next time, it'll be you instead of the Lancer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I thought that since it's a day after Valentine's day, I would (for some reason) reward you guys with a double chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

"Jaune, you... killed that grimm for me. Why did you risk your life for a-for me?" Yang and Blake held me up. The world was spinning around me and my head was pulsing, but otherwise I was alright.

More than alright.

I was safe. There would be no strange and digging questions asked of me. Now only I had questions. Or just the one. A question which meant the world to me. Jaune could only shrug his shoulders.

"Because you're my friend. My first real friend and probably my best friend. You'd have done the same for me."

I wasn't sure if he was right, but I knew in my heart that I hoped it was. If anything, I would make sure that I Reaped his soul. He deserved nothing less. I looked around at all of them. Blake and Yang, with my arms over their shoulders and theirs around my waist, looking at me with worried expressions. I remembered mom with that same expression.

Nora and Ren were standing the furthest from us, but their path was directly between us and team CRDL. Their weapons were still drawn. Nora looked like a momma bear watching over her young. Ren, an impassable wall. Pyrrha had already left, following Jaune's instructions to go find Professor Goodwitch. Weiss was all over me, checking for any bumps or bruises. Her lips tight and eyes squinting, checking for anything. She didn't even utter a word of hostility. No condemnations or harsh criticisms or bitter complaints. Just silent work to make sure I wasn't hurt.

And Jaune.

Jaune was his normal self. Maybe a little embarrassed from my intense gaze on him. There was nothing there. No fear for his own safety, nor any hate towards me for putting him in that situation. He had no idea what I was. None of them did. Yet at that moment, it didn't matter to me. I wasn't Ruby the Reaper, hiding among humans. I was Ruby the Reaper, surrounded by friends. I felt my cheeks heat up, but it wasn't embarrassment. At least I don't think it was. Just gratitude. Gratitude for something I hadn't even realized I'd been missing for so many years.

Not since... No. it wasn't even worth thinking about at a time like this. This was a time for happy Ruby.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. Just remember that if I ever need to borrow your notes."

I chuckled and lightly punched Jaune's shoulder. "Definitely."

"Now that all the doom and gloom is done, I think now calls for a pancake party!" Nora waved her war hammer over her head, smiling with glee.

"A pancake party?" I questioned.

Nora looked shocked by my confusions. "You've never had a pancake party?"

Her gaze quickly flicked from me to Yang and then through the rest of us, her eyes growing wider and expression dropping with each confused look she saw. She let out a loud wale, gripping onto Ren's shoulder for support.

"Ren! These poor, poor people! None of them have ever had a pancake party. You know what? This doubly calls for a pancake party! Ren, you're on pancake duty. Jaune, I want you to find the best movies ever. Everyone else, bring your tushes and any snacks you can find to our room tonight."

"You can't just tell people to come to our room. You need to invite them," Ren said in his normal delicate voice.

"Isn't that what I just did? And how could they say no! We're having pancakes!"

"The world doesn't revolve around pancakes Nora."

"That's what a non-believer would say!"

I giggled at Nora's and Ren's antics, thoroughly enjoying the banter between those two close friends. It felt perfect.

"I think that's a great idea, Nora. I'll bring the cookies," Yang said.

"Is everyone alright?" Came a worried professor Goodwitch marching towards us with a riding crop at the ready.

There were a few nods around me. Nora was shaking her head no, mind undoubtedly still on the topic of pancakes, until Ren nudged her.

"We're all good, teach." Yang said, her grip a little tighter on my torso than just a moment ago. "We had a run in with some Grimm, but everyone made it out okay. Rubes is just a little shook, but that's more because she ran into a tree than was hit by those bugs. Any scratches Rubiroo?"

"She has no cuts, bruises or scratches on her, from my initial look through," Weiss answered instead. "I would still recommend her spending some time in the medical wing. Her aura most likely took a beating as well."

"You do know I'm right here," I groaned, as Weiss spoke about me to Yang and Professor Goodwitch.

"Shush now, the adults are speaking." Weiss replied.

"Hey! I'm you're leader. I can... I can make you do my homework."

"No you can't."

"Well, I can make you do something. And it'll be terrible! Once I think of it."

I will take away her strawberries! No, I will force her to sit down and watch me eat her strawberries.

"If it's taking away my strawberry privileges, know that I rarely eat those. If ever." Weiss crossed her arms with a slight smirk.

Her semblance must also be mind reading.

"I am glad to hear that you are alright, Miss Rose. As well as the rest of you. Know that I will be looking into this matter. There will most definitely be a full investigation into what has transpired here today. Lancers are not common in this forest." The professor gave us all a short glare before turning away, beckoning us all to follow her back to the bullhead.

Airships were still super cool. Even if this was maybe my third time on a bullhead ever, it was still very cool. Or as prissy-pants would say, 'delightfully fascinating'. The whirring engine, the slight back and forth rocking motion as it swam through the clouds, and who could forget the view. It was so pretty!

If I had human emotions in my Reaper form, there would so many missed Reapings. The sky was bright and the trees and buildings below were tiny. Even the people, as we flew over Vale, were like ants, scuttling around from place to place. Doing whatever people do when they don't have school. Probably eating and using the bathroom. People did a lot of that, right?

And there was just so many of them! They moved so quickly, rushing into and out of buildings and with their cars and buses and trains. It was like they all knew where they wanted to go and they just wanted to be there NOW! I couldn't blame them. If I was going to die at any moment I would probably want to do stuff pretty quickly too. Did they ever stop to smell the roses? Or plan things for the future? I knew I wanted to avenge my mother, but that was something I could do in a few decades.

No wait, how long did humans live for again? Eighty to ninety years usually? That only gave me... forty years? Maybe fifty years to find him and give him a piece of my mind. That wasn't a lot of time. And I still didn't know what I wanted to do to him yet!

I brushed off something poking my shoulder.

Where was I? Oh right, tiny humans and their super fast vehicles. What was it like to drive in a super fast car? Or maybe a motorcycle. Yang had a motorcycle back in Patch, I think. Had she ever let me ride on it? I honestly couldn't remember if she had that memory or not. Whatever, I would just need to ask her for a lift and she'll remind me. Or just say yes and we can make a real memory to think back on in the future.

I brushed my shoulder again.

Darn that bug. Doesn't it know when Reapers need time to think?

"Ruby..." The bug poked at me again.

Wait.

"Ruby?" I looked over at Yang, who was staring at me mid-poke. "Everything good in that head of yours?"

"Ya, just stuck in my thoughts."

"Anything you want to talk about with me?" Her voice held her concern. It was quite touching.

"It wasn't anything important. Just thinking about driving your motorcycle."

"Never gonna happen Rubes," Yang smirked. "But, I will gladly give you another ride."

"Thanks Yang."

"Now that little miss red riding hood is back in the land of the living, can we get back to party planning?" Nora said much too loudly.

Nora continued speaking about this and that, nothing really keeping my attention. She did mention strawberries once or twice, which I had to make sure was going to be at the party, but the rest pretty much washed right over me.

Strawberries? Sure. Love them.

Pancakes? Ren's made them for Nora almost every day since I met them. I even tried one when Ren forced her to share.

Hot Cocoa? I don't know why anybody would heat up and munch on bitter cocoa leaves, but huntsmen were always weird like that. Maybe it was like coffee. I bet I could sneak in a whole lot of sugar without Weiss noticing.

Cookies? Candy bars? Popcorn? What were these things! Popcorn at least makes some sense. Corn that's popped. Easy peasy. Corn was alright, but it was sort of hard to chew. Why was it party food? There was so much freaking food. Was this all humans did? Restaurants and the cafeteria and kitchens in their own houses. All for making food. Would it not be easier just to find a berry bush or apple tree? How often did humans need to eat?

Well, Yang and the rest of the team always went for breakfast together. Then there was that free period in the middle of the day where we all hung out at the cafeteria. Hey, they did always seem to have food then as well. And then was dinner. Great, now I'm going to need to research why people eat so much.

Or maybe that was just me.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh my heavens. What are these divine creations?"

"Erm, they're just cookies Rubes."

"Cookies are incredible!"

Why was everyone laughing? How could they not tell me about these things! No wonder humans ate so much. This stuff was amazing. How did I live so long without knowing about these? If I had known, I would have joined the human world years ago.

"Whoa, girl. Slow down," Yang said, patting my back as I wolfed down another cookie. "You hardly ever eat during lunch or dinner with us anyways. Don't want to ruin your tiny appetite with sugar."

"Well, that's about to change. Ruby Rose is going to be joining you in eating food!"

"Hooray? Seriously Rubes, you alright? You're acting like you've never had cookies before."

Oh, right. I guess I'll need a little peak into her memories later tonight to refresh my own. So instead, I shovelled another handful of those delicious things into my mouth and said, "so 'ummy."

Yang gave me a strange look, shaking her head, she chortled. "Ruby, you're such a dork."

"And stop hogging the cookies! Mama needs some sugar!" Nora shouted, grabbing for the tray in my lap.

I hissed.

"Did you just hiss at Nora?" Blake asked.

"No. No I did not."

I hissed again when she made a move for my cookies.

This was kind of fun. Just all of us sitting here in the JNPR dorm room. Ren had come in with a heaping plate of steaming hot pancakes, which earned shouts of thanks from everyone; Nora especially loud. Jaune and Yang were playing some sort of video game on their scrolls, Weiss and Pyrrha were chatting amicably about something and Blake was leaning against a bed with a book and a smile.

This was really nice. Something I would gladly do again.

"Pause that game. It's time for the moment you have all been waiting for."

"Pancakes?" I guessed.

Nora had to think for a moment. "Well, that too. But I'm talking about team bonding! We've known each other for what, two weeks now? Maybe three? Besides Renny and me knowing each other forever and coming to Beacon together -but not together together- and of course Ruby and Yang being sisters, what else do we know about each other?"

"Well, we all found out that Ruby is a glutton for cookies." Yang joked, earning a laugh from the rest of the group and a groan from me.

"Thank you Yang, perfect example." Nora said, pleased. "Ooh, I know. I can tell you all about my super important dream!"

"Please don't." Jaune begged, to which Nora brushed him off with a flick of a pancake.

"So there I was. Surrounded by Grimm of every kind."

"They were nevermore." Ren corrected

"A thousand nevermore!"

"There were three nevermore."

"Huh, three nevermore." Yang said, tapping her chin in amazement. "Strange. It always seems to be three. How come there are never more?"

The room was silent for a moment.

"Yang, you may be my partner, but I'll have no regrets about slapping that grin off your face."

"Shut up Blakey, you know you loved it. Sis, back me up here."

"Blake, I give you permission to slap that grin off my sister's face."

"Hey!"

The group laughed at Yang's expense. This was so amazing. Pancakes, a plate of cookies and these people around me. These...

"Friends."

"What was that Rubes?" Yang's attention turned back to me, a smile still plastered on her face.

"You guys are all my friends. I-I just wanted to thank all of you for that. I've been alone - I mean, lonely, for so long. It's... just really nice."

"Aw, shucks. You know what this calls for?"

"Group hug!" Nora shouted, pouncing on Ren and Pyrrha, wrapping an arm over their shoulders and pulling them towards me.

I smiled and laughed as they fell on top of me, quickly followed by Yang, pulling Blake and Weiss down. I felt Jaune's hand on my own and I gave it a friendly squeeze. Who would have thought that a Grim Reaper would be friends with a pack of teen-aged humans?

I hoped things would never have to change.

"Please settle down everyone. Settle down. Yes, Mr. Lark, I do include you in that statement!"

The class's attention turned slowly from the usual morning chatter to the wily green-haired professor -doctor, I meant-. He was tapping on the desk, which he was leaning on, his hand subconsciously moving towards the steaming mug of coffee just out of reach. I wonder how many sugars he puts into it.

Apparently putting in twenty-three was too much. I shot off a glare at Weiss who frowned in confusion before nodding towards the teacher for me to focus once more. Five sugars maximum, my butt.

"I apologize for the classroom. I know it is a little stuffy in here, but the headmaster has assured me that the thermostat will be fixed by next class."

I shrugged. Room felt normal to me. Must be all that coffee he drinks. Drinking hot coffee always warmed me up too. Heat's awesome.

"And today we move away from the basics of modern history and look backwards in time. A century back in fact, and to the Faunus Wars. Can anybody give me the three reasons as to why the wars had started? Yes, Ms. Schnee?"

"It was directly due to what the Faunus considered to be inhumane treatment during the Great War a decade prior."

"Quite right Ms. Schnee. Quite right. Faunus were treated most terribly after the war. Dreadful, most dreadful indeed." Professor -doctor- Oobleck took a swig from his mug and gestured in the direction of a few raised hands.

"Mantel's refusal to change the designation of Faunus to human from that of Chimera."

"Indeed, Ms. Nikos. Mantel, even after having lost the Great War, refused the growing call to relabel Faunus. Mantel argued that Chimera were classified as creatures whom possessed the characteristics of two animal species. As Faunus possess features from animals, they would technically fit into this category. It was not until after the Faunus wars did Faunus truly gain so-called 'humanship' under the law, but the definition of Chimeras too were changed in order to more clearly specify the differences. And last, but not least? Mr. Ren?"

"The discovery of dust in Menagerie."

"Yes! Nothing is more prized on this planet than dust. Perfect transition to today's lecture! Open your books to page ninety-four and follow along."

And with that helpful instruction, absolutely nobody opened their textbooks, instead opting to take out pen and paper. I had made the mistake of trying to follow along in the textbook as well as take notes during my first class with him. I shuddered. Never again. I doubted anything mortal or Salemite could keep up with the professor's pace.

"The fourth day of the second month of the year ought-fifty-three of the new calendar dust was discovered in Menageries after an area was cleared of a witch's coven by the Faunus settlers. News spread quickly of it being quite a large find and suddenly every kingdom wished to renege on their deal to grant the land to Faunus refugees. Five months later, Vale was the first to claim territory in Menagerie, followed swiftly by Mistral…"

As the professor spoke, his pace increased. It was as if the sheer act of speaking was allowing him to talk faster. My pen was furious along my notebook as I tried to keep up with what the professor was saying. Something about a mining attempt in the summer? Or was that the season when the first Mantel troops landed. Was General Baeumont a Faunus commander or did he command the Faunus? What was that about a mommy in an old temple?

I raised my hand. At once the professor paused. The entire class breathed a sigh of relief, many glancing in my direction as if to thank me.

"Yes, Ms. Rose?"

"Why would a mother attack faunus hiding in a temple?"

"I beg your pardon?" Professor Oobleck sped towards me.

"W-well, you said that a mommy attacked those faunus. I was wondering why?"

My question asked, I could feel the silence in the room. If silence had an echo, it would sound like a beating heart. Wait, was that mine? A hand on my chest proved it to be true.

Cool! Ancient vampire souls were awesome. Why hadn't I noticed that until now?

Suddenly, the class erupted into fits of laughter. The professor -doctor- attempted to quiet down the class. "Settle down!" He shouted above the racket.

Weiss turned to me and slapped me gently on the shoulder, scowling. "Mummy, dolt! Not mommy."

I blinked in confusion. "What's the difference?"

Weiss twitched.

"You know what? I think I have had enough Ruby Rose for one day. Blake? Yang? Please inform the good doctor that I have been coming down with something and will be visiting the nurse for headache medication."

"Hey! What did I do?" I called out to her as she grabbed her books and bag and left the classroom.

Yang slapped me on my shoulder, laughing. "I can't believe it Rubes! You got the ice princess to ditch class. Blake, I think I won that bet."

Blake, who had hardly paid any attention during the entire lecture, and less so during the rowdy behaviour caused by whatever I had said, was calmly reading a book. "If I recall, the bet was that you would be able to get her to skip class."

"And I taught Ruby everything she knows!" Yang beamed proudly.

"I think that was all on Ruby."

Yang slumped in her chair, chuckling to herself. Something about a partner and not understanding little siblings? I didn't know. But before I could ask, Oobleck had finally managed to calm down the class to a respectable level. He turned to face me, exasperated about something.

"Mummies, Ms. Rose are the undead creatures native to Vacuo and Menagerie. Identifiable by their cloth wrappings. They are what we in Vale, call zombies."

"If they're zombies, but with clothes, why not just call them zombies?"

"History, Ms. Rose. History. The term mummy was used to classify all undead beings in ancient Vacuo. As the custom there was to drain the fluids from the body and wrap the corpse with cloth, the term joined common vernacular to signify the undead from this region. They are no different than zombies. It is just common to classify those undead beings from Vacuo and Menagerie, or really, any cloth covered undead as a mummy. It also helps to identify the time period in which said undead was raised, but that is a lecture I had planned for near to the end of the semester as it will be on your final examinations."

That little fact brought a groan from the class.

"Now, back to the Faunus Wars. If I remember my history correctly, and I most definitely do, we were just discussing a crucial battle in the war. One which saw, for the first and only time in the conflict, faunus revolutionists and the combined forces of Vale, Atlas and Mistral all join together to fight a common enemy. It is in my professional opinion, as well as the opinion of Dr. Merigold Deliei who wrote the very textbooks you hold before you, that this was the most significant battle of the entire war. One in which all people put aside their differences in appearance and fought together. It allowed a better understanding by the human soldiers of their faunus brethren and to see that they were indeed more human than chimera."

Doctor Oobleck paused, clicking on his scroll to open up a picture of an old, dusty map, on the screen behind him. At the center was a large black oval, with dashed lines surrounding it. Some of the lines, random to my eyes had crosses on them. Inside the oval were three rectangles. All connected together so they looked like the outline to a castle. Maybe even a keep.

"The battlefield is the plains of Araguba in Menagerie. In the year aught-fifty-six, just two hours after the major victory by the faunus under the command of general Lapin Heyz, an attack took place by a herd of Reapers. The battlefield was filled with the cries of the dying, which summoned the herd."

Herd?

Herd!

Humans called a group of Reapers a herd! How… how dare they! That made us sound like sheep or cows. We are definitely not sheep or cows. If we were an animal, we would be crows! They are black and appear with death as well. What did they call a group of crows? A murder of crows! Wait. On second thought, maybe a herd was better.

How about a gaggle. A gaggle of Reapers sounds good. Not scary at all! It didn't have the same first letter though. Those names were always the best. Blake Belladonna. Good name. Ruby Rose. Incredible super-mega-awesome name! Yang Xiao-Long? Eh… it was alright. A few points for having a fake sister named Ruby Rose. A romp of Reapers? No, that was a bit too weird. How about a rout of Reapers. Better but not quite…

My train of thought was broken as the class gasped. I looked around the room, trying to pick up on what had just been revealed. I turned to Blake, who still was holding her book, but her gaze was peering overtop, transfixed on the professor. Yang was the same, minus the book part.

"And so, General Lapin selected a group of their fastest runners. Runners from all walks of life, to leave while he and the remaining survivors did what they could to stall the Reapers and keep them from continuing their rampage. The information they carried with them is some of the only confirmed and completely factual information we have on the creatures, but luckily it also contained a method to kill them.

"General Lapin and the dying five hundred, did exactly that. A month later, a ceasefire was called in order to check on the remains of the armies of the faunus and outside forces that fought in Araguba. Menagerie still has that land off limits and no expansion is done in the region to this day. Of course, teams of expert huntsmen are sent there often to try and find the Reaper nest that is there, but as of now there has been no luck. Do not fret! If it is not done in my generation or yours, then it shall be done in your children's or children's children's.

"Remember this piece of history students. Not only for your upcoming test, but also for your life. Good day to you all! Please read the next chapters all on this battle! And Ms. Rose, please brush up on the fundamentals! Class dismissed."

Chairs squeaked against the floor and books were slammed shut as the regular sounds of teenagers picked up once more. I followed alongside everyone else, but something about the professor's story was bothering me. Why was there even a riot of Reapers in the first place?

"Enjoy the lecture Rubes? You're zoning out." Yang nudged me.

"No, just thinking. About Reapers. Why was there even a rag of- I mean herd of Reapers there? Reapers are solitary beings."

Yang snorted. "Dreaming up facts again? Heh, I don't know where you're pulling that information out from. Must be the lack of lunch. Don't worry sweet baby-cakes. Momma Xiao-Long will get you your daily dose of cookies. Can't have you making things up and confusing me before tests, now can I?"

She bumped into me again with a friendly elbow.

Ow, note to self. Again. Yang has hard elbows.

"Gods, Ruby. It's like you don't know the basic facts about salemites. First with the whole mummy-mommy fiasco and now with basic Reaper knowledge? This is information you should have learned from your tutors ages ago." Weiss scoffed.

"Tutors?" I asked.

"Tutors?" Blake repeated.

"Pff. The ice-princess had tutors," Yang tried to hold back a smirk.

Weiss glared at all of us. "It is not my fault that I come from a well to do family. It is unsafe for someone as rich as I to attend ordinary schools. Especially with those riffraff in the white fang attacking and thieving, left, right and center."

"The white fang are not riffraff!" Blake scowled. "Yes some of their practices aren't the best, but they're just a group of faunus who are trying to make life better for their kind!"

"Well, I will have you know that they are nothing more than scum!" Weiss threw back, her glare increasing and now wholly focused on Blake. Should I be grateful that she wasn't glaring at me anymore? Or ashamed that her glare scared me so much. I decided on both.

"I will have you know that those terrorists have attacked my family and the Schnee name! And as the person among the four of us with no doubt the most experience dealing with said trash, I believe I know how best to refer to them."

Blake growled in anger, fists clenched.

"Hey guys!" I butt in, stepping between the two increasingly aggressive teammates of mine. "We're all friends here. Why don't we all go get a snack and put this whole thing behind us until we have clear heads and filled bellies? You never know when you can't taste food again?"

"Huh?"

"I mean when you can't taste food again… because you won't have any! Cookies. I miss cookies. Blake, Weiss. I'm using my superpowers as team leader to put a stop to this fight and go get cookies!"

"Heh, being team leader doesn't give you superpowers, Rubes." Yang laughed.

But, as both Weiss and Blake gave each other a final glare and turned towards the cafeteria in silence, I gave my sister an innocent little whistle. "Not a superpower you say?" I asked in the most loving voice I could muster.

To say that our snack in the cafeteria was tense, would be an understatement.

Was it possible for two people to both stare at each other and refuse to meet each other's eyes at the same time? Because until just now, I thought it was impossible. Yet Blake and Weiss were doing a pretty darn good job at doing just that.

I scarfed down another cookie -oatmeal chocolate chip, only the second best cookie ever to be eaten, behind triple chocolate ooey gooey fudge cookies- and glanced between the two of them. I washed down the cookie with a glass of orange juice. Yang was enjoying her meal at least. Blake had barely touched her salad, and Weiss, her oatmeal.

"Hey guys?" I nearly whispered. I shrank as their attention turned to me. "What do you want Ruby."

"Can... If you guys don't want to eat, can I have your food?"

Yang snorted. Blake pushed her salad to me and got up to leave. "Just take it, I think I need five minutes away from the faunus hater."

"I do not hate faunus!" Weiss shouted back at her, shaking her fist at the raven-haired girl as she left the cafeteria. Turning back to the table, Weiss sank onto her folded arms. "I don't. I just can't stand the white fang for what they did to me and my family. And my father's company too..."

"Hey, don't sweat it. Blake's just in a mood or something. Give her some alone time to read or something and I promise you it'll all blow over nice and easy." Yang winked.

"I don't know. I think one of us should go talk to her," I chimed in, tapping my chin and digging through the salad to find the last hard bread thing -crouton-.

"Perfect! Rubes, you go take care of my partner and I'll take care of yours."

"What?!" I stumbled in surprise. "Bu-but she's your partner. Why don't you deal with her!"

"She's your teammate. And you're the team leader. Don't you have team leader superpowers? This should be a piece of cake for you! Don't worry, I'll be right here when you get back. Or in the gym. Maybe in Team JNPR's room if Nora still wants to arm wrestle. you know what? Once your done with Blake, just come and find me. I'll be around campus."

"No you don't. You are the only one of us behind in our homework. If you're staying with me, that is exactly what you will be doing."

I smirked at Yang and slowly got up to leave. Even as she pleaded with me. That's what she gets for not finding school fascinating!

"Bye Yang and Weiss! Don't have too much fun without me."

And I was off. On my way to Blake. Classes were over. That meant she was in only one of three places. Either back in the dorm, reading. Or in the library, reading. Or on the roof of the library, reading. That meant visiting the library was the best option.

I waved to the attendee as I entered. She smiled and gave a polite wave back. She looked so cozy with her steaming hot tea and thick sweater.

"Remember to return those books of yours when you're through with them." She commented, helpfully.

I smiled. "Of course! If you can find any more on human behaviour and people, that you think I'll like, can you save them for me?"

"Of course dear. It is always nice to see such an intelligent young huntress take interest in something other than killing salemites or their coursework. Always good to broaden your interests, I always say."

"Thanks. I'll get those books back for you tomorrow. Hey, do you know where Blake is?"

"Miss Belladonna is currently in isle forty-two. The romantic fiction section."

"Thank you!"

Such a pleasant old lady. Still pretty spry though. No fear of Reaping her anytime soon. I wondered how long, though... Wow, who knew I would want to use my magic in public? I must be going crazy. I probably still had some time before the effects started showing. But, enough about that. I had to find Blake or die trying.

I giggled. Die trying. Nice one Ruby.

Blake was exactly where the attendant said she would be, tucked into a corner, book in hand. She had a frown. Probably still annoyed about whatever she and Weiss were arguing about. I gently knocked on the bookshelf to grab her attention. She nodded, eyes not leaving her book.

"I'm not going to apologize to Weiss. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

I shrugged, "half the time, neither do I."

There was that tiny smirk I was coming to know and love. Placing the book down gently beside her, she turned to face me. "You drew the short straw, huh."

"Yang said it was a team leader's duty to handle these sorts of things. I don't know, do you need help with anything?"

"No, I'm fine." Blake shook her head.

"Well, I guess my job's done." I slid down beside her, shimmying around so my cloak wasn't stuck under my butt.

Less than a minute of silence passed, and I could already feel Blake squirming.

"It's just..." She began, "it's just the White Fang aren't all terrorists who just enjoy killing or stealing. That's not even close to most of us-them. Most are just regular people who were hurt by humans and want to stick up for themselves. Equal and fair treatment under the law, you know?"

I nodded. Seemed like the right thing to do. I let her take her time speaking, she looked like she had a lot to say.

"You heard in Oobleck's class today. Faunus were classified as chimera. We had to fight to be recognized as people instead of monsters. Who's to say the White Fang are completely wrong? If we could fight to become people, maybe we could fight to be equal as well?"

Blake stared at her feet for a few moments.

"Most of us just want protection."

Okay, made sense. Humans stuck together because when they were alone, they more often than not, died.

"It makes sense to me. You just wanted people to help you out. So you wouldn't feel so alone. I felt the same when my mom was killed. If I could have just joined a group to stop other- other people from dying, I would."

"You're a huntress in training, Ruby. You did join a group."

I half-chuckled, "maybe."

"Wait."

"What it is?" I turned to look at Blake's eyes. Why did she look so... scared?

"I've been saying us and we. How aren't you shocked that I'm a-" Blake glanced around, making sure no one was nearby. Even so, she still whispered the next part, "a faunus. An ex-whitefang."

"You're ex-whitefang?"

"Sshh!" Blake rushed to cover my mouth. "Did you not pick that up from what I said? How can you not... hate me? Or run away in disgust? Or, well, anything really?"

I shrugged. "What you said made sense."

"And what about lying about being human?"

"Blake, you are human."

"I meant about actually being a faunus."

"Was that an issue?"

Blake slapped her forehead with her palm. "I lied! I lied to you, and Yang and-and even Weiss! I was a terrorist; a villain, for crying out loud! Oh hell, Weiss is going to hate me. She might be a racist jerk, but she is still... a team mate. And how are you so calm about this whole thing?"

"You're human. You live, you breath and eventually you die. And most of all, you feel. Humans can experience the world around them. Taste, touch, sight. Grimm can't do that. Having animal ears or a tail doesn't change that fact. It never will. And you're no villain. I know villains. Since coming to Beacon, I think I understand huntsmen's take on villains a lot better. And if you're a villain, then I'm one too."

I stared at Blake. Like, really stared. She was crying. But, also smiling? My books didn't cover this! What is this happy-sad emotion. I jumped, realizing Blake had squeezed my shoulder gently.

"Thanks Ruby. You really are a great team leader. Would you mind... keeping this a secret for me? At least for a little while. I know you don't like keeping things from your sister, but it'll just be for a little while?"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

With Blake finally calmer and.. cry smiling -boy that was weird to see- I left the library. As soon as I left the building I stopped and cursed myself. Damn! that would have been the perfect time to discuss sneaking into the restricted section to get my Reaper books! Bad Reaper. Bad, bad forgetful Reaper. No cookies for you. Okay, maybe one cookie. I did manage to help Blake out and find out what caused the whole argument with Weiss.

It was much later than I had realized, Blake and me must have been talking for quite a long time. There were a few older kids still walking around. Most had on their long sleeve shirts, or thicker sweaters. Huh, I was just wearing my normal outfit and it all felt fine to me. Must be my cloak. Warmer under it than I thought. That made sense, right?

I opened the door to team RWBY's room, "-all the hot water. Oh, hey sis. How was Blake?" Yang turned from a fuming Weiss, to look at me with a cheerful smile.

"Blake's doing much better. We talked and everything is good. You owe me a mountain of cookies though."

Yang shrugged. "Fine. Hey, Rubes. You look like you could use a shower."

Why was she grinning like that. I did not like that look of hers.

"I think I'll be fine for now."

"No Ruby, I insist. Weiss, don't you think Ruby should take a shower?"

"Please leave me out of your imbecilic nonsense. I have homework to complete." Weiss refused to even give us a glare.

"You heard the lady, get into the shower." Yang said, all but pushing me into the washroom.

"Hey- Yang! Stop- alright fine!" With a final smile of victory, Yang winked and closed the door, allowing me some privacy.

What did that blonde girl do to the shower... After a few minutes of inspection, checking the taps and the shower-head and the drain for anything, it all looked clean. Strange. I turned the knobs, letting loose a pleasant stream of water. Removing my clothes, I stepped in, feeling the water pound into me like a pleasant massage. After a few minutes under the water, I turned it off and stepped out, drying myself with the fluffy pink towel I had brought with me from the Xiao Long home. No wonder humans enjoyed showers, they are so relaxing.

Stepping out into the room, Yang was giving me a strange look. Actually, so was Weiss. "Huh? Is there something in my hair?"

"Was the shower not cold to you?" Yang questioned, giving me a look over.

"The buffoon used up all the hot water. I don't know how you didn't scream or anything It's freezing." Weiss looked nearly as bewildered as Yang.

"I.. uh... I was hoping for a cold shower. Relaxes the muscles you know? Well, goodnight!"

I rushed, changing into my pajamas and scurrying up into my bed. I was breathing heavily and my heart was pounding wildly.

The cold water. The sweaters outside. Oobleck's hot, stuffy classroom. I hadn't felt any of it. Not a speck of heat nor the cold.

"Oh no." I whispered.

The vampire soul was wearing off.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is cross-posted on FFN. Check out the latest chapters over there!


End file.
